The Deal
by ZeroToNothing
Summary: Barbra and Adam have something important to tell Lydia but will a certain poltergeist tell her first?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters in it! _

Lydia lay staring at the ceiling in her bed still clad in the awful tacky red dress and veil that she was meant to be married in, the images of Beetlejuice being eaten by a sandworm filled her minds eye. She grinned feeling at ease as she yawned falling asleep, Lydia had never felt more at home then she did right now.

Soon months turned into years after Beetlejuice had been swallowed up by the sand worm, she was content with her life. The Maitland's still lived with her and her family, they treated Lydia like there own kid and gave her all the support she needed though she still had a thing for the colour black, spooky stuff and taking photos of weird things which no one really minded. That's when things began to go down hill, Lydia was sitting in the dinning room eating her dinner that Barbra had made for her when she noticed that she was acting strange.

"Barb?" Lydia called trying to get the attention of her friend

The ghost didn't respond, she was just sitting deeply engrossed in the book she was reading _'The Hand book for the recently deceased' _with a worried look on her light features.

"Barb!" Lydia called louder Barbra jumped slightly, her large eye's already on Lydia.

"Oh! Sorry Lydia, what is it?" Barb laughed awkwardly closing the book

"You look really worried" Lydia frowned as she inquired "What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing!" Barb put on a fake smile, Lydia saw right threw it.

"It cant be nothing!" Lydia pointed out as she put down her fork "whats happened?" The ghost looked down at her lap and fidgeted

"Please Barbra?" Lydia pleaded

Barb bit her lip and just as she looked like she was about to speak up Adam walked into the room, Lydia saw a noticeable difference in him. His eyes were filled with worry and he also had stopped smiling lately, Lydia was desperate to know what had happened.

"Adam!" Barbra quickly looked up, she stood and walked to him whispering something into his ear, Lydia crossed her arms with irritated groan. She waited watching the couple and then gave up knowing if they wanted to tell her something they will with a sigh she stood up and walked to her room, Barbra frowned watching as Lydia walked off. Adam gave Barb's hand a small squeeze, she looked up at Adam with a sad smile.

"How are we going to tell her?" Barb asked her voice filled with concern

"…I don't know but were going to need to tell her soon" He sighed "Before he dose"

Lydia sat on her bed with a bored sigh, fidgeting with her camera, looking threw pictures she had taken, then giving the clock on her bedside table a glance she saw it was 5:20 pm, bored she put down her camera and threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the mirror on the wardrobe door and got a glimpse of herself. She was wearing a v-neck black shirt the long sleeves, dark grey skinny jeans and knee high boots. Lydia sighed when she noticed she had a smudge on her face and walked over to the vanity so she could get a better look, she sat on her stool and quickly wiped the black smudge off her face. She noticed her hair had grown longer though her completion was as pale as ever she decided suited it. She had more of a figure too, well that was normal…she was 18 now.

"Lookin' good toots!" A voice snorted laughing from the mirror Lydia jumped startled she grabbed on to the desk to stop herself from falling she looked at the mirror to see a familiar ghost, it was beetlejuice.

"Holy shit!" She cursed standing up quickly about to run off and get Barbra or Adam

"WAIT!" he yelled annoyed and asked "Ya know were I can find a chick called Lydia Deetz or have I got the wrong mirror?"

Lydia hesitated, why wasn't he doing anything? why was he still alive or dead…or whatever he was? He had been swallowed by a huge sandworm, she even saw it! Lydia was shaking as she answered.

"W-why?" She stuttered backing away but keeping her eyes glued to Beetlejuice who glared at her

"Aint yer business!" He growled folding his arms "You know where I can find 'er or not?"

"Nope! No idea you better leave Beetlejuice" Lydia's hand clamped over her mouth with wide eyes, his eyes widened as his jaw hit the floor.

"Oh no way!" Beetlejuice laughed his shocked expression changed for a flirty one as his voice dripped with sleaze "Look who grew up"

"W-what!" Lydia's eyes widened, she was one second from running for it

"Give it up!" Beetlejuice grinned at her "I know its you, babes"

"BARBRA ADAM" She screamed Beetlejuice growled but stayed in the mirror

The two ghosts ran into the room both of them looked terrified, Lydia was shaking as she hugged on to Barb.

"What's wrong!" Adam said panicking Lydia pointed to the mirror

"Hi how ya doin?" Beetlejuice grinned waving at them

"Beetlejuice!" Barbra almost screamed holding onto Lydia even tighter

"Once more!" Beetlejuice said rubbing his hands together

"No one else say his name!" Adam instructed and glared at the ghost who stuck his middle finger up at him

"Bite me, four eyes!" He growled at Adam who's face was a new shade of red "I am here to talk to her anyway! Not you chumps"

"Me?" Lydia asked confused "Why me?"

"They didn't tell you?" Beetlejuice asked and then burst into mocking laughter "Oh! This is gonna be good"

"What is he talking about?" Lydia demanded with confusion

"Adam…" Barbra frowned as she took his hand Adam looked hopeless as he gave her hand a quick squeeze

"Lydia" Adam sighed looking at the her "I…" he just couldn't bring himself to say it

"Hey babes!" Beetlejuce called Lydia looked over "Since he's to much of a wimp to tell ya I will, Its about the deal!" Lydia raised her eyebrows still riddled with confusion

"The deal?" She echoed as Beetlejuice nodded

"Yup! And you didn't up hold your half of the bargain" He glanced at her

"The deal was unfair an-" Lydia was cut off by Beetlejuice

"Unfair or not! You agreed babe" He sneered "an' I went threw a fuck load of paper work as Juno yelled my ears off just to see if I was right about you havin' to keep your side of the bargain and to just get in this mirror"

"That's why we've been acting strange, Lydia" Barbra spoke up holding Adams hand tight "Juno told us unless you hold your half of the deal then Adam and I will have to…"

"Go" Adam sighed "I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner Lydia"

"Go?" Lydia asked looking from Beetlejuice to Adam

"Yeah, leave! Bye bye! gone! See ya!" Beetlejuice grinned

"Shut up!" Barbra yelled annoyed turning to Adam "Its bad enough having to tell her this when we have Beetlejuice in our house!" Adam's eyes widened as they heard laughter coming from the mirror

"Showtime!" Beetlejuice sang a light shone from the mirror and with a bang Beetlejuice was standing in front of them looking very smug

"Thanks!" He winked at Barbra who cringed Adam stepped in front of her

"Beet-" He growled but was cut off by Lydia

"Ok we have to discuss this like adults not children!" She said quickly

"When your parents get back from Delia's art show there going to be very upset" Barbra groaned Lydia walked out of the room and gestured everyone to follow

"Lydia! What about that thing?" Adam asked pointing at Beetlejuice who glared at him

"Much as I hate to admit it, he's needed for this conversation" Lydia sighed as they walked out to the landing

"You heard the babe" Beetlejuice snickered at Adam

They got down to the dinning room lead by Lydia, Beetlejuice made himself comfy on a seat next to Lydia who held back a grimace. Adam looked like he was about to explode as he took a seat in front of him and Barbra sat in front of Lydia.

"Right so tell me everything" Lydia said looking at Adam and Barbra

"Shouldn't we talk to Juno?" Adam asked his fists clenched under the table

"You said she already talked to you" the poltergeist said as he raised an eyebrow

"Well she did but-" Adam continued but was cut off by Beetlejuice

"Right so let me make this easy" He began, ignoring Adams death glare "You agreed to marry me and I agreed to help these chumps but thanks to the sandworm, interruptions and everything else your promise to me wasn't kept"

"So?" Lydia asked Beetlejuice leaned back in his chair with a smug grin

"So, that means I have every right to take my juice off them and they can go back to being exorcised " Beetlejuice smirked

Silence filled the room, Lydia sat mouth a gape and her eyes widened in shock and horror. She looked at Adam and Barbra trying to wrap her head around what she had just been told, The two ghosts hung there heads in shame wishing they had told her before Beetlejuice did. Lydia felt her heart sink as she realized her options, the poltergeist chuckled quitely at her reaction.

"S-so that means..." Lydia whispered feeling the color drain from her face

"That means you need to get married to me, babe" Beetlejuice grinned and said slyly "Or would you like 'em to turn to ash?"

"What?" Lydia gasped "No! Barbra please tell me this is a joke? or a nightmare?" Barbra sat silently, Lydia felt her lip tremble

"I-I...I will have to-" Lydia gulped "Mary him" Adam and Barbra looked up in shock

"No!" Barbra spoke up, she shook her head "No, Lydia you don't need to! Not at all"

"Lydia you CANT" Adam stressed sharing a panicked look with Barbra

"What about you?" Lydia asked giving them a pained expression "Y-you and Adam will disappear if I don't…"

"Lydia that doesn't matter!" Adam reassured her "I would never ask you to do something like that to yourself!"

"HEY! Watch it bozo, I am not that bad" Beetlejuice huffed at Adam

"You don't understand" Lydia's throat tightened "I cant lose you both…"

Barbra stood up and hurried over to the girl, hugging her tight, Beetlejuice sat watching with smug as ever look on his face as Adam glared at him.

"Listen" Adam snarled as he pointed at Beetlejuice "I will make **DAMN** sure that it wont happen, I wont let Lydia do this to herself!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night" Beetlejuice sneered as he stood up "Not that this hasn't been fun but I have a wedding planned"

Lydia cringed as Beetlejuice yanked her from Barbra's arms into his own, she almost fell over her seat in the process.

"Your going to do that now!" Barbra asked shocked

"Why not?" Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow in confusion

"She only just found out!" Adam yelled "Give her sometime to actually think it over!"

"I have thought it over" Lydia said firmly she looked at them pleadingly "...I really _couldn't_ live without you both"

"No!" Adam said sternly "You will sleep on it first and THEN you will decide"

"Fine! What ever the man says" Beetlejuice wrapped his arm around Lydia's waist "She'll sleep on it all right"

Adam almost attacked Beetlejuice but Barbra jumped grabbing her husbands arms. Lydia pulled away from Beetlejuice and stamped hard on his foot, he yelped as she tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working.

"OUCH! Geez its not my fault if that stupid fuck cant take a joke" Beetlejuice growled grabbing onto a chair for support

"I should send you away" Barbra hissed at him glaring "I don't see what's stopping us now we talked and your still an asshole!"

"Woah! Listen babe" Beetlejuice said backing off "I am just here because of her! Iv got shit to do in the neither world anyway"

"Fine!" Barbra grinned smugly "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice-"

"WAIT!" Beetlejuice yelled grabbing Lydia's arm "You have to call me back"

"…What?" Lydia asked as she roughly pulled her arm away from the poltergeist

"Call me back babe" Beetlejuice repeated quickly looking at her pleadingly "Once you have thought about it"

"F-fine!" Lydia agreed "...I'll call you back" a sicking grin grew up Beetlejuice's face as rubbed his hands together

"Good now that we got _that _sorted" He looked at Barbra who sneered at him

"Beetlejuice" Barbra muttered arms crossed

What happened next felt like slow motion to Lydia, Beetlejuice quickly grabbed her waist and pulled Lydia in for a kiss. His lips clashed with hers, She struggled and manged to get him off her. Adam broke free of his wife's grip and tried to grab the poltergeists collar but he disappeared.

"Call me" Beetlejuice's voice echoed a menacing laughter echoed off the walls

Lydia wiped her mouth as she gagged, Adam looked livid he smashed his fist on the table with anger. Barbra was a little scared but quickly tried to calm him down.

"Its ok, he's gone" She soothed "Calm down please"

"Its not ok! Lydia you _**cant**_ marry him!" Adam growled "you will have to deal with that pervert for the rest of your…life…" Adam trailed off with a sudden look of shock

"What?" Barbra asked shaking him slightly

"W-we…need to see Juno" Adam stuttered "Now!"

"Why?" Lydia asked as the two ghosts ran past her and up the stairs

"I'll explain later" Adam said hurrying away

"Shouldn't Lydia come with us?" Barbra asked in a panic following Adam

"They don't let the living in the world of the dead" Adam said as they disappeared upstairs

_There chapter one done! hope you all like it_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters used in this story! hope you all enjoy it._

Lydia quickly ran after them and heard the attic door shut, she stood on the landing with a sad look on her face. She quietly walked to her room and opened the door, she sighed as she walked in and lay down on her bed with a frown.

"Should I?" Lydia asked herself with concern "Of all the men I had to get stuck with!…I-it is to save Barbra and Adam, I should do it"

Letting out a 'tsk' of annoyance as she sat up and hugged a pillow, when suddenly a strange idea came into her mind. She looked at the mirror with a quizzical look and slowly got off the bed and sat back down on the vanity stool, she stared at the mirror.

"I have questions" She thought aloud to herself "If I called him but kept my concentration on the mirror, would he appear there?"

Moments passed as she battled her thoughts and finally decided what to do, her large dark eyes looked at the mirror.

"_Beetlejuice" _She whispered staring at the mirror, all of her thoughts where of him in the mirror "…Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice" a cold tingle went down her spine as the mirror shone and a startled looking poltergeist was suddenly looking back at her

"No fucking way that a whole mortal day has went by" Beetlejuice said with a sly grin "Or are you just to egger babe?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her

"No, I have questions" Lydia folded her arms when she noticed his eyes where on her chest, she was still a little shocked that it had worked. He looked up with a dull expression.

"Fine" Beetlejuice sighed leaning back "What do you wanna know?"

"Why do you want to get married?" She asked "You seem like the kind of guy who prefers to be with 10 different girls a night then just one"

"Yeah, I don't stick with girls" Beetlejuice grinned at Lydia "Girls are like candy you cant have just one, ya know what I mean?"

"So why get married?" She asked again he stopped grinning and frowned

"I thought I ready told you?" Beetlejuice frowned

"When?" Lydia asked raising her eyebrows

"When I was in that idiots model" He explained

"I must have not been listening" Lydia shrugged he rolled his eyes

"Why do you want to know anyway?" The poltergeist asked

"I am just curious" Lydia answered with a little shrug

"Curiosity killed the cat" Beetlejuice's eyes looked her up and down

"Luck for me I am not a cat" Lydia said smugly as he sighed and muttered a swear under his breath

"Fine!" He said with a groan "Why I want to get married is 'cause long ago when I walked into Juno's office for the first time she gave me a job, thought I could work hard but I abused the shit outta the position she gave me and messed about" He grinned with pride remembering how pissed Juno was

"That doesn't explain why you want to get married?" Lydia pointed out

"I am gettin to it" Beetlejuice continued with his story "Well Juno fired me and I went solo, she realised how much trouble I was getting people in so she put a _lock_ on me"

"A lock?" Lydia inquired tilting her head he nodded

"Yup meant the only way I was gonna get outta the world of the dead, without being called on was if someone agreed to get me out" Beetlejuice sighed with frustration "I tried a lot of people but they all sent me back that's when I found out I had to marry which Juno knew I couldn't do cause I sleep around so much"

Lydia grinned a little, yeah _that _was the reason. It wasn't because he was a total ass, a lay about and a smug idiot to boot.

"Oh! I get it now" Lydia nodded "You just want to get out!"

"Yeah, a guy gets bored with the same shit everyday" Beetlejuice looked at Lydia with confusion "Why the fuck do ya want to know such useless facts?"

"It's not useless…" Lydia said awkwardly "I just want to know you more"

"I think you've lost it" He laughed mockingly at her "I am the kind of guy who ya don't want to know, babes"

"Well I am going to be marrying you so…" Lydia shrugged

"Talking of marriages, where's four eyes and could do better?" Beetlejuice asked glancing around her room

"You mean Adam and Barbra?" Lydia sighed "Talking to Juno about something that made Adam turn pale"

"Wow I wish I'd seen that" Beetlejuice chuckled he took out a cigarette from his pocket "Got a light, babe?"

"I have a lighter for my candles" Lydia said standing up "Were did I put it…" she looked around and found it on the floor, she brought it to him and gave it threw the mirror to him

"Thanks" He smile taking the lighter, lit the cigarette and took a drag and breathed out a strange greenish blue smoke "Want one?"

"Nah I don't smoke" Lydia sat back down on the stool "I tired it once and almost coughed up a lung" Beetlejuice laughed and shrugged

"Made my head spin when I first tried it" Beeteljuice said suddenly his head span around until he stopped it by grabbing both sides of his head, almost dropping his cigarette.

"Whoa!…don't you hate it when that happens?" He asked dizzily

Lydia laughed, then realised what she was doing and quickly quietened herself as Beetlejuice grinned at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Never heard ya laugh like that, babes" He smiled at her feeling proud "I must be one entertaining guy!"

"Your many things, Beej but I cant say your not funny" Lydia giggled not noticing that she had just gave him a nickname, Beeteljuice was a little taken back but he was enjoying himself.

"Watch this" He said and held up the lighter, waved his hand over the flame

"Wow I am impressed" Lydia said sarcastically a smile still on her face

"Just keep watching" Beeteljuice said with a smirk

Suddenly the flame twisted, flickered and it grew changing shape. The flame was now in the shape of a bat, Lydia stared wide eyed at it watching the flame flap its wings.

"Woah…." She leaned forward completely enchanted "That's amazing"

"If that impresses you then watch this" Beeteljuice pointed at the bat flame as it lifted off the lighter and changed to crystal glass that encased the fire.

"Its beautiful" Lydia said in awe as he took it out of the air and passed it threw the mirror for her to look at, Lydia took the small bat which was strangely cold. She marvelled at all the small details and how impossible it was.

"Keep it" Beeteljuice spoke up breaking Lydia out of her thoughts

"I couldn't its to beautiful" Lydia said trying to give it back

"Nah I don't like shit like that" Beeteljuice laughed "Its worthless junk really"

"Not to me" Lydia smiled putting the small glass bat in her jewellery box "Thank you" she grinned her dark eyes sparkling

"N-no problem" He stuttered a bit embarrassed and coughed "Well ya got anymore questions or what? Cause I am busy"

"Oh…um" Lydia blushed with nervousness "Nothing that's all I wanted…"

"Well call me back when ya made your choice about the marriage thing" Beeteljuice chuckled

"Oh right…bye" Lydia smiled and chanted "Beeteljuice, Beeteljuice, Beeteljuice"

"Bye Lyds!" He grinned with a wink disappearing from the mirror

Lydia sat there for what felt like hours and let out a scream so loud it almost shattered her windows, she pulled her hair with confusion.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" She yelled at herself "IT WAS MEANT TO BE LIKE AN INTERAGATION!"

Lydia threw herself down on to the bed with a groan, she felt her heart flutter as she thought about him.

_There we are, chapter 3 up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own any Beetlejuice characters or Beetlejuice himself, thank you for the reviews! they have been very helpful :D_

Lydia lay on the bed, blushing scarlet. She couldn't feel like this, Beetlejuice is a horrible, disgusting and selfish poltergeist who want's to hurt her family. There's no way she could feel that way about Beetlejuice, suddenly her heart fluttered again.

"No, no, no!" Lydia begged her heart to stop "He's a _monster_"

Lydia grabbed her black satin pillow and screaming into it till she was blue in face, minutes past until she was finished. Lydia pulled the pillow off her face, panting from all the screaming. She lay still and took deep breaths, she calmed down and rolled onto her side.

"I just...need to get a grip" She yawned, soon Lydia's eyes fluttered and she fell into a deep troubled sleep.

Hours past until the warm darkness of Lydia's room was disturbed by the door opening, Barbra peered in checking on the Gothic girl.

_"She's a sleep"_ Barbra whispered to her husband, she shut the door and walked out to the landing

"I thought Juno could at least put a restraining order on him" Adam frowned

"yeah and I really thought you had something with the vows thing" Barbra nodded

"I thought so to" He agreed "But Juno said she can't do anything as long as Lydia agrees"

"Why dose she need to make such a difficult choice" Barbra biting back tears "Its so unfair"

Adam wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close, he hated seeing Barbra like this.

"It will be ok" He soothed "Everything will be ok"

"Oh Adam, I hope your right" Barbra hugged him tighter

* * *

><p><em>Lydia stood in a dark room, she couldn't see anything but she could hear a rusty, demonic version of the wedding march echoing around her. Suddenly everything lit up and she realized she was in a church, Lydia's eyes widened in shock when the floor began to move like a conveyor belt towards the alter. She tried to run but it sped up and before she knew what to do next she was in front of a man clad in black. He glared down at her and opened a large dusty book, Lydia stifled a scream when she realized Beetlejuice was beside her. <em>

_"You may kiss the bride" The man in black's voice echoed, Beetlejuice's arms wrapped around Lydia's waist making her scream_

_He silenced her with a kiss, Lydia fought against him but suddenly the nightmare wasn't a nightmare anymore. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately back._

Lydia woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door, she felt her face heat up as the dream flashed back in her minds eye.

"Come in" Lydia called, the door opened reveling Barbra holding breakfast on a tray

"Good morning!" Barb smiled brightly at her

"Morning" Lydia said simply feeling her heart calm down

Barbra placed the tray on her bed and gave Lydia a hug, she sighed and hugged back.

"Barbra?" Lydia said to her friend letting go "I'm...I'm scared" The ghosts eyes widened

"Lydia" She frowned and hugged the goth girl again only tighter "If it helps I am to" Lydia hugged her just as tight

"Barb?" Adam's voice called from down stairs, Barbra let go of Lydia and gave her a small smile before leaving

Lydia watched the door shut and sighed, glanced at her breakfast and saw Barbra had made smiley face pancakes. Lydia chuckled and lifted the tray to the vanity table and began to eat, all the good memories of Adam and Barbra floated across her mind. They had helped her so much and she needed them more than she could ever say, Lydia sighed and gathered her confidence as she ate the last bite of breakfast.

"I would rather die then let them leave" Lydia said aloud to herself for reassurance

Lydia stood up and went to get ready, she went threw her normal routine and came out of wearing a over sized black shirt and black skinny jeans. She over to her jewellery box looking for her skull necklace, Lydia frowned when she found it tangled. She done her best to untangle it but just when she thought it was untangled she heard a snapping sound, her eyes widened with shock when she realised the skull in the middle had broken off. Lydia let out a small scream of frustration and spent what felt like hours trying to reattach the skull but it didn't work, she noticed the bat from last night and placed it where the middle skull used to be.

"I wish I could attach this…" Lydia sighed "It would look so much better"

Lydia stiffed a scream when she realized the glass bat was growing a hook out the top of it's head and attached itself to the chain. Lydia picked up the chain staring at in awe as she tried to figure out how it was able to do that but everything in her mind told her it was impossible.

"Lydia!" Barbra's voice called from down stairs

Lydia quickly put on the necklace and ran down stairs, she found Barbra was sitting next to Adam in the dinning room. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed another ghost was with them, hesitatingly walked into smoke filled the room.

"Lydia sit down…" Barbra said gesturing to the place next to her and Adam

"I don't think we have met before, I'm Juno" The ghost introduced herself taking a long drag from a cigarette and blew it out of the slit in her neck

"I'm Lydia" Lydia gave her a small smile sitting down "Why are you here?"

"I am here to talk about the shit that Beetle has got you into" Juno explained "I talked to the Maitland's a couple of days ago about minor things but we have a bigger issue at hand…" Lydia nodded for her to continue

"What will happen if Beetle is let lose" Juno frowned "He was put on a lock for a reason and I cant have him break it!"

"I understand but what will happen if he dose?" Lydia asked nervously as Adam and Barbra exchanged glances

"He has the power to do anything which_ will_ lead to many mortals hurt or worse" Juno explained blowing smoke into the air as she spoke "Which will gave me a shit ton of paper work and I would rather not have that"

"But I cant let him take away them...there my family!" Lydia sighed with frustration

"Its your choice, Miss Deetz" Juno shrugged "You'll have to hurry with the dissension"

"Why?" Lydia asked feeling her heart ach at the choices at hand

"Because I know beetle like the back of my hand" Juno took one last drag of her cigarette "…he gets tired of waiting and takes matters into his own hands, which believe me is the last thing you want!"

_There we are, chapter 3 is done! :D hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Beetlejuice or anyone used in this story, I'm a lot more happy with this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Juno exhaled the smoke from her cigarette and disappeared leaving behind the smell of tobacco and new books, Lydia sat in silence for what felt like hours as her friends watched her curiously. She wanted to save them...no, she <em>needed <em>to save them.

"Lydia…" Barbra's voice piped up breaking threw her thoughts, she glanced at the ghost

"yeah?" She asked, Barbra stood and sat on Lydia's other side giving her a quick hug

"Whatever you deicide…you should know" Adam gave her a small smile "That we still love and support you, no matter what"

"That's right" Barbra agreed her voice was sad and quite

Lydia couldn't handle that, Suddenly everything crashed down on her. She felt her throat tighten, Lydia quickly stood up and ran to her bedroom. Her lower lip trembled as tears dripped down her face, She sat down on her bed and let out a quite sob. Lydia felt emotionally exhausted, she hated having to make such a horrible choice but she knew she had to do it.

"Grow up" She growled at herself and coughed out a sob "...no more tears"

She was wasting time, Lydia knew she had to make a choice now. If she didn't Lydia feared that she would never be able to, the goth girl sighed and wiped the last tear away.

The thought of marrying him still made her feel ill but the thought of losing her friends made her feel worse, Lydia washed her face in the bathroom and gave herself a _'you can do this'_ look in the mirror. she sighed and shook her head, Lydia didn't feel like she could do this at all.

"I am so pathetic" She sighed

That's when suddenly there was a loud bang from down stairs, Lydia jumped with fright.

"LYDIA!" she heard Barbra scream

Lydia almost slipped on the wooden floor but kept her balance, she dashed out to the landing and heard the attic door slam, she spun on her heel and raced up the stairs to the attic. She threw open the door and frantically looked around the room, Adam's model was moved down stairs so it was pretty empty.

She tilted her head with confusion as she stared at the ghost free room, quickly she turned and was about to leave when the attic door slammed shut, Lydia tried to open it but it was locked.

"HELP! BARBRA, ADAM?" She shouted banging on the door "HELP!"

She could hear her heart beating as she looked around the room again, suddenly the lights went out. Lydia let out a small screech as she fumbled for the attic door in the dark, she could barely see the door handle in the darkness, suddenly Lydia felt two hands slide around her waist. She screamed with fright and whipped around to see what had touched her but instead of seeing empty darkness she saw two glowing green eyes staring right back at her.

"_Hey babe" _Beetlejuice grinned

"Let go of me!" Lydia snarled

She struggled to get the poltergeists hands off her and managed kicked him hard where it hurt.

"AHH! OUCH" He yelped releasing her she stumbled back

"Don't come near me again!" Lydia growled, she frantically tried her best not to lose sight of him in the darkness "How did you get here? where's Barbra and Adam?"

"That hurt like a _**bitch**_!"Beetlejuice complained letting out a groan "Never kick a guy there, _ever_ again! Got that?"

"Why are you here?" Lydia demanded, Beetlejuice looked up as the pain quickly wore off

"The idiots called me up an' tried to bribe me" Beetlejuice answered with a grin

"What!" Lydia gasped, her eyes adjusting slightly to the dark now she could see him better

"Yeah! They both thought if they gave me somethin' then I wouldn't come back" He rolled his eyes "I mean come on, freedom or junk what the hell did they think I was going to choose?" Beetlejuice chuckled

"Then where are they?" Lydia asked, suddenly the poltergeist disappeared out of her limited view

"Who the fuck cares?" Beetlejuice asked his voice echoing around Lydia

"I do!" Lydia protested her hands shaking "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I'm not a patience man" He murmured his hands once again found there way to wrap around Lydia

"Let go!" She growled squirming he just chuckled at her

"I see you like the bat I made ya" the poltergeist lifted the necklace

Lydia stopped squirming and looked at him questioningly

"What has that got to do with anything?" She asked he grinned at her

"Nothin' I was just saying" Beetlejuice replied

She could feel the smugness rolling off him, Lydia frowned with embarrassment suddenly she realised that she was letting him hold her.

"Get off!" Lydia pushed him away again but he held on tighter

"Come on, Lyds!" Beetlejuice chuckled darkly "Can't I hold my fiancé?"

"Shut up!" Lydia hissed and struggled harder

"Lets get down to business!" Beetlejuice said seriously then laughed at his own little sick joke

"You're an idiot, get. off. _me_!" Lydia growled trying to push him off again but he grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to the wall

"I want an answer" Beetlejuice growled his eyes narrowing

"What?" Lydia asked confused as she tired to pull her wrists back

"You had your chance to think our deal over!" Beetlejuice snapped she could feel his breath on her neck, Lydia's heart jump into her mouth.

"...-N-not long enough, I need more time" Lydia said nervously feeling her face heat up

"Wow you must hate those chumps" He snorted laughing "I mean you don't even know if ya want to save em' or let em' rot"

"I don't hate them!" Lydia shouted and frowned "...I want to save them"

"Then we have our answer then don't we, babes?" Beetlejuice whispered into her ear

"I-" Lydia tried to say but was interrupted by the poltergeist who was leaning in to close for comfort

"You cant keep changin' your mind!" Beetlejuice said then raised his eyebrows "You want 'em to stay don't you?"

"Yeah I do but-" Lydia tried to finish the rest of her sentence but the words died in her mouth

"...But?" Beetlejuice purred a smug grin growing up his face

"N-nothing…I know what I have to do" Lydia felt a lump growing in her throat as she whispered the last part

"An' that would be?" He asked pretending he didn't know what she was going to say

There was a long silence, Lydia sighed and looked up at him with a frown. He was watching her with a grin that made Lydia want to punch him square in the face, she sighed feeling defeated and stopped struggling.

"...I w-will marry you" Lydia whispered dejectedly

* * *

><p><em>Dun, Dun, Duuuun! hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think :D next chapter soon<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Beetlejuice or anything, Kay? anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think :D_

* * *

><p>The dinning room table was covered in wine bottles and beer cans with a large stack of cash laying next to them, Barbra looked down at the money biting her lip nervously. Adam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and hugged her tight.<p>

"Is this the right thing to do?" Barbra asked him worriedly, he let go as Barbra turned to face him

"What choice do we have?" Adam replied with a shrug "Its worth a shot"

Barbra nodded and sighed, she didn't feel right about this. Adam gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek

"What if he doesn't take it?" Barbra frowned

"He will!" Adam smiled trying to cheer his wife up "I mean there's about 400 dollars there and enough beer to drown an elephant, of course he will take it" she gave him a small smile

"I'm glad Charles had all that alcohol left from the Christmas party" Barbra admitted

"Now...would you want to call him or should I?" Adam asked she shrugged

"I will if you want" Barbra said he nodded for her to do so "...Beetle bastard-oops! Sorry, I meant Beetlejuice"

Adam chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips as she grinned, Barbra held his hand tight then continued.

"Beetlejuice" She said again giving Adam a worried glance

"Go on" Adam prompted her

"Beetlejuice" Barbra said and with a 'whoosh' and a bright light, Beetlejuice stood in front of them.

He stared at both of them for a couple of seconds and then frowned pulling a hand down his face in frustration.

"Don't tell me Lyds has decide to let you chumps rot?" He groaned Barbra stared wide eyed at the poltergeist

"No!…we called you here for a reason" Adam said sternly "We have an offer for you"

"An offer? What for?" The poltergeist raised an eyebrow at Adam

"For Lydia" Barbra spoke up "We have 300 dollars and a lot-" Adam suddenly interpreted her

"400" He corrected Barbra nodded nervously

"and enough bottles of beer and wine to drown an elephant" She continued "You can have it as long as you leave Lydia and us alone"

There was a long silence between them broken by the sound of laughter from Beetlejuice.

"Are you fucking kidin' me?" Beetlejuice asked as he roared in laughter Adam looked panicked "I can be free or just get drunk and gamble for a night instead?" he snorted and laughed harder

Barbra gritted her teeth and held tighter on to Adam's hand, She gathered all the confidence she could.

"No were not kidding!" Barbra snapped at the poltergeist "You can take it and leave or I'll send you away!"

"Oh? is that threat?" Beetlejuice chuckled glaring down at her

"Just make a choice!" She yelled "Because I swear if you make Lydia marry you, I kill you...AGAIN" Beetlejuice looked a little surprised at her words and then smirked

"I like feisty girls" He said his words dripping with sleaze "If ya know what I mean"

Adam's face turned scarlet with rage, he instantly pulled Barbra back by the hand and stood in front of her glaring at the poltergeist. Beetlejuice looked him up and down then let out a 'tsk' sound

"Calm down four eyes" Beetlejuice said flatly "Now I think both of you should take a _seat_, you two shouldn't get so _tied up _in this"

That's when suddenly the chairs pulled up under Barbra and Adam, they where both pushed back something unknown. Two ropes came out of no where and wound tightly round them like a snake holding the two horrified ghosts in place.

"Now I wonder where _my_ babe is?" Beetlejuice purred wiggling his eyebrows as he fixed his tie

"LY-" Adam tried to yell but Beetjuice clicked his fingers and a gag went over his mouth

Beetlejuice snickered as Adam squirmed and tried to get free, the poltergeist kicked his chair hard making it fall back and let out a loud bang.

"LYDIA!" Barbra screamed Beetlejuice quickly snapped his finger and put a gag around her mouth, with that Beetlejuice vanished.

Adam quickly went to work on untying himself and trying to kick himself free, Barbra squirmed as well but stopped when they heard Lydia crying out for help and calling on them both. Adam began to panic, they both prayed as they struggled that they could get free in time to save Lydia. It felt like hours before Barbra gave up struggling and looked down at Adam sorrowfully, that's when the smell of cigarette smoke suddenly flooded the air. Barbra gazed up hopefully as a familiar figure appeared in front of her.

* * *

><p>His eyes widened as a huge Cheshire cat like grin spread up his smug face, he grabbed her hand, span her like they were dancing and dipped her.<p>

"You wont regret it, babes" Beetlejuice winked leaning in to give her a kiss but Lydia threw her hands over her mouth and blocked him

Suddenly he pulled he back up and span her again, the next thing she knew Lydia was in a old dusty, Gothic styled church. The floor was made of black marble with hundreds of pews going back for miles all empty and dripping with cob webs, There was black stone pillars all around on the top sat gargoyles glaring down with crimson eyes Lydia stared up in confusion, at the top of the room there was a alter with a hooded figure in front of it with Skelton hands holding a large black book. Lydia jumped with fright as the sound of a rust old organ began to play a strange version of the wedding march, She realised that everything was almost identically to her dream. Her clothes had even changed into the tacky wedding dress she had been forced to marry him in before.

"Oh god" Lydia cringed and turned to run but paused realizing what would happen if she did, Beetlejuice would take Barbra and Adam.

She turned slowly around and saw Beetlejuice at the alter, he was wearing the same suit as the last time. Lydia frowned and felt her throat tighten as she began to walk down the isle toward him, she walked as slowly as she could hoping for a miracle. Beetlejuice stood fidgeting with his hands as he got impatient, he then check if the rings where still in his pocket. The hooded figure looked over to him.

"Tell me Beetle" He said his voice deep and monotones "What trick did you use on this innocent girl to make her marry you?"

"I didn't trick 'er" The poltergeist growled quietly "She agreed"

"I am sure she did" The hooded man chuckled darkly

Beetlejuice glared at the him then looked to Lydia, she was walking towards them with her eyes cast downwards. Beetlejuice frowned slightly noticing how upset the girl was but ignored it, who the fuck cared? He was going to be free by the end of the night and that's all the cared about. Wasn't it? Beetlejuice shook his head and watched Lydia finally get the alter, she kept her eyes on the ground as the hooded figure began.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here-" Lydia ignored him, his voice droned on in the background.

She lifted her eyes to look at Beetlejuice and saw that he was staring at her and for a second Lydia swore she saw a flicker of concerned in his eyes but it vanished as quick as she had noticed it, it must have been her imagination the poltergeist yawned rudely and glared at the hooded figure.

"Hurry up I haven't got all day, buddy!" Beetlejuice growled at the man who stopped reading and looked down at Beetlejuice

"Would you rather it be done properly or not at all?" The man demanded

Beetlejuice just grumbled and continued to stare at one of the gargoyles, the hooded man just tutted and continued.

"_Hey Lyds" _Beetlejuice whispered to Lydia who looked up with a frown

"_What!"_ She growled quietly at him

"_Like the set up?"_ He asked she gave him a confused look

"…_its alright" _Lydia rolled her eyes secretly dying to take photos of everything but kept that to herself _"…but why here?" _

"'_Cause last time the two idiots kept interrupting" _Beetlejuice explained then chuckled _"I thought that this was a better idea"_

"_Oh right" _Lydia whispered with a frown imaging how worried Adam and Barbra must me

"_I promise the hunny moon wont be as dull as this, babes" _He winked at her Lydia almost chocked on her breath, her eyes widened as she stared at Beetlejuice.

"_Dear god" _Lydia whispered to herself

She suddenly realised what part the _'priest' _had gotten to and began to listen again

"If anyone can show just cause, to why they may not be lawfully joined together. Let them speak now or forever hold there peace" The man asked his voice echoed

Lydia looked down the pews silently praying for Adam or Barbra to appear but there was no one, She frowned and looked at the hooded figure who continued Beetlejuice smugly adjusted his bow tie.

"I require you and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of exorcism, for the dead or judgement day, for the living" The man looked at both of them "That if either of you know of any impediment, why you shouldn't be joined together in matrimony, confess it" The man paused and turned to Lydia.

She stared at him for a second and opened her mouth to talk but her eyes fell on Beetlejuice who was looking at her with a _'Don't dare' _expression on his face. She closed her mouth and looked at the floor, she heard the man sigh and continue.

"Beetlejuice, Do you take this mortal woman to honour? Will thou love and comfort her, will thou keep her in sickness and in health till death bring you once more?" The hooded figure asked turning to Beetlejuice

"Yeah I do" Beetlejuice smirked

"Lydia Deetz, Do you take this dead man to honour? Will thou love and comfort him, till your death bring you once more?" He asked turning to Lydia she could hear the worry in his voice

"I-I…" Lydia stuttered and backed away slightly

"Marriage jitters" Beetlejuice laughed to the hooded man "She just needs to remember her two friends wont be happy if she doesn't say, I do"

Lydia took a deep breath and looked at the hooded man with a fake smile, Beetlejuice relaxed as she moved back to where she was standing.

"I..I do" Lydia winced The man closed the book with a sigh

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed reading this! more soon :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Beetlejuice, though I wish I did! hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the nice reviews :D don't forget to tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p>The hooded man looked grimly down at Lydia, his book disappeared as he turned his attention back to the poltergeist.<p>

"The ring?" He asked Beetlejuice who quickly brought out the two the man nodded "With these rings I wed thee"

Beetlejuice slid the silver band around Lydia's finger, the ring seemed to tighten itself. Lydia let out a quite yelp of surprise, The hooded then continued.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" He said with a grave tone "You may kiss the brid-"

Suddenly a loud bang interrupted the man, Beetlejuice as quickly as he could grabbed Lydia and dipped her again and tried to kiss her to seal the marriage but she put her hands against his chest and pushed so he couldn't.

"LYDIA!" Adam screamed running with Barbra down the isle.

Beetlejuice frowned but noticed she was distracted and tried again. His Lips clashed with hers and Lydia felt a cold electric shock jolt down her spine, she pushed him off and stared at him feeling strange. Beetlejuice smirked felling electricity flooding threw him, he watched Barbra and Adam pull Lydia away from him, hugging onto her.

"Please tell me we made it?" Barbra asked panicking Lydia looked at her sadly and shook her head

"I-I cant believe it…" Adam stuttered and the looked at Beetlejuice his eyes filled with hate as he ran at him "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I am the ghost with the most" Beetlejuice answered slyly

"You're the ghost who's about to get a kick up the-!" Adam growled but was interrupted by the poltergeist

"Adam, your wasting your breath" A familiar voice sighed

Juno walked up the isle, trails of white smoke following after her as she got to the group Juno looked straight at the poltergeist

"Beetle you lazy, stupid son of a bitch!" Juno snarled at Beetlejuice "You realize how much paper work I'm going to have!"

"I couldn't give less of a dam if I tried!" He shrugged still smugly grinning as Juno turned to Lydia

"And you!" Juno growled "You could have stopped this!" The goth girls eyes widened

"I didn't have a choice!" Lydia snapped

"We all have a choice" Juno rolled her eyes "You just picked the wrong one!"

Lydia's lip trembled as even more rage flooded threw her, she gritted her teeth.

"I saved Adam and Barbra" Lydia spat "That WAS the right choice!"

Juno gave her a blank look and shook her head, suddenly Barbra gasped turning to Juno.

"Wait! there's no witness!" Barbra smirked looking at the woman hopefully

Juno's eyes widened a little until Beetlejuice began to laugh, he gestured lazily to the pillars.

"Look around!" The poltergeist grinned

Suddenly the gargoyles on the pillars stretched out there wings and flew off, one waved goodbye as it went. Lydia had to admit, that was impressive. The case worker's face turned matching Adams.

"I swear, I will find away to break this marriage and you can go straight back to the waiting room" Juno spat

"You cant do anything now?" Barbra gasped Juno shook her head taking a drag of her cigarette

"Its over" Juno breathed out smoke and with that she was gone

"Good!" Beetlejuice laughed and waved at Juno "See ya! You old bat"

Barbra gritted her teeth and hugged Lydia tight in her arms apologising over and over.

"Hey Lyds!" Beetlejuice called she looked up gingerly "We got a honey moon to get to!"

The next thing Lydia new she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her away from Barbra, she screamed and tried to get away but before Adam or Barbra could do anything they were gone.

* * *

><p>Lydia's eyes opened with shock as pushed herself away from the poltergeist, with a gasp she suddenly realised where she was.<p>

"Like it babe?" Beetlejuice grinned giving her a wink

They were standing out side a large casino, around them were motels and bars as far as the eye could see with the odd strip club on the corner. Bright neon lights flashed as cars zoomed past, all the music from the buildings spewed into the air and mixed with people talking. Lydia cringed, they were in Vegas.

"Oh god" Lydia sighed at how obvious a choice it was for him

"Great!" Beetlejuice wrapped his arm around her and then frowned "Sorry babe you cant wear THAT in there" She shot him a offended look

"Take me home NOW" Lydia demeaned he just laughed at her

"What's the matter? Afraid to have fun for once?" He challenged, she glared at him realised his outfit had changed into his black and white stripped suit.

"No!" Lydia snapped "I just-"

The poltergeist clicked his fingers ignoring her, suddenly Lydia's ugly red puffy dress was changed into a dress that looked like Morticia Adams's dress only dark scarlet. She blushed as admired the dress, she loved it but she kept her mouth shut with that Beetlejuice dragged her by the arm into the Casino. Lydia marvelled at all of the details on the chandlers more impressive than that was the art on the ceiling itself, soon she was in the gambling area where she was dragged straight to a poker table.

"Wish me luck, babes" Beetlejuice laughed as he joined the game she stood beside him, arms crossed making it obvious that she was unhappy

Lydia groaned as she realized she wasn't going home anytime soon, Barbra and Adam would have a fit. She winced at that thought and glanced around her as the poltergeist, who seemed to be cheating continued to play. That's when she saw the bartender looking at her, he quickly looked away when she noticed, Lydia smiled a little.

"Hey, Beetle-" Lydia was about to say and winced remembering not to say his full name or she would be stuck in vegas

"You can say it now, babes" Beetlejuice laughed "That shit don't work on me anymore"

"Oh, ok…" She said frowning slightly and the shrugged "I am going to the bar to get a drink"

"Sure, get me a whisky" Beetlejuice grinned "It's thirsty work beating these chumps"

Lydia quickly walked to the bar, the bartender smiled when he saw her come over.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He asked

She read his small gold name tag, it said Jack. He had short, messy dark brown hair, his eyes were a deep grey and he wore a black shirt with a red waist coat with playing cards on it and black jeans. Lydia smiled and sat on one of the stools, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'll have a water and that idiot over there will have a whisky" Lydia smiled pointing with her thumb over her shoulder to Beetlejuice

"That's one weird looking guy" Jack raising his eyebrows "You with him?"

"Yeah but I've been dying to get away from him since I got here" Lydia explained and then gave him a confused look "You were staring at me"

"Huh?" Jack looked a little embarrassed and laughed "Y-yeah! I was…cant a bartender look at a pretty girl like yourself?" Lydia blushed a little and smiled

"Can I know your name?" Jack asked pouring Lydia her drink "So I can brag to my friends about how I met a beautiful girl, who actually gave me the time of the day"

"My names Lydia" She giggled not really use to being complimented

"_Lydia" _Jack said to himself his eyes shinning "it's a very elegant name, oh! And your drink is ready"

Lydia kept feeling her heart jump around every time he said something nice about her, she knew her face must have been scarlet. Quickly she took a sip of her water and remembered Beetlejuice wanted his Whisky, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked noticing her sadness

"I don't want to leave but I need to give him his drink" Lydia sighed Jack's eyes widened and then he got an idea

"Why don't I get a waitress to give it to him?" Jack suggested Lydia's frown quickly changed to a smile

"Could you?" She asked he nodded

"Yeah sure!" Jack looked around and noticed a waitress quite near them "Jess!" he called

The girl strutted in her high heels towards him, she was slim with beautiful sun kissed skin and long curly black hair. Her emerald eyes were lined with black eyeliner to match her outfit, she wore a version of Jack's uniform but with a black short skirt.

"Yeah?" Jess asked she had a light Australian accent

"Do me a favour and take this to the guy sitting at poker table number 4, he's wearing the black and white stripped suit" Jack instructed

She nodded, picking the drink up and walking up to the poker table. Lydia smirked and turned back to Jack, He leaned on the bar and smiled at her.

"Thanks" She smiled taking another drink of her water

"No problem" He winked at her "I'd do anything for a sweet girl like you" Lydia was sure she was the colour of a strawberry

"Flattery will get you know where" Lydia chuckled

"I doubt it" Jack said using his fore finger and thumb to lightly push a stray hair out of Lydia's face, she smiled feeling her heart skip a beat

"You're such a charmer" Lydia teased playfully

"You love it" He smirked giving her a flirty look "So what's a girl like you doin' in Vegas?" He asked curiously

"She's on her honey moon, bub" a familiar voice growled Lydia's hairs stood up on the back of her neck

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh Lydia's in trouble, anyway! don't forget to tell me what you think :D Hope you enjoyed it<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again, so I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters in that film. Damn, I wish I did! I hope you enjoy this! don't forget to tell me what you think :D_

* * *

><p>Lydia's heart stopped as she slowly turned around to see a pissed off Beetlejuice glaring down at Jack, grimaced and looked apologetically at the bartender who right now was to busy staring in disbelief at the man in front of him.<p>

"Whoa, hunny moon!" Jack asked looking confused "You're MARRIED?" Lydia cringed

"Beetle-" Lydia tried to say he cut her off with a glare, he quickly turned his attention back to Jack

"Yeah, pal and I don't appreciate you touchin' my wife!" He sneered at him his eyes narrowing, Jack's face paled

"L-look, I...I didn't know she was married" Jack pointed out in panic "She never said! I would have never said anything if I knew"

Lydia felt her face heat up with embarrassment as people walking past stared and gave them strange looks, she wanted nothing more but to disappear.

"Is that so?" Beetlejuice growled "I bet you didn't even look for a ring, isn't that right buddy?" He grabbed Lydia's arm and he dragged her away from the bar

She was mortified, Lydia let him pull her outside the casino and into a empty parking lot. Beetlejuice stopped walking, a disgusted scowl on his face as he turned to face her.

"Listen and listen good" He spat "You married me and I won't have you fucking up our deal, you're mine now! got it?" Lydia raised her eyebrows and glared at the poltergeist

"Yours?" she growled and laughed sarcastically "Yeah, right!"

"Yeah, _mine_" He snarled his eyes glinting dangerously "You married me, babes! That makes you MINE!"

"Hey! I didn't marry you because I wanted to!" Lydia pointed out her dark eyes narrowed "I married you because I _had_ to!" Beetlejuice went silent, he stared at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Know what?" He bellowed "I don't give a _shit_, have fun finding your way home" with that he disappeared

Lydia stood there staring at where he was just standing for what felt like hours, she let out a long groan of frustration. She had no idea how to get home and she had no money, Lydia looked around helplessly and crossed her arms. She needed him even though the idea of it made her shudder, she argued with herself for a second and realized she had no other option.

Taking a deep breath Lydia thought of all the places he would be, hoping silently that he was still in Vegas. Lydia wen't threw each thought with care and consideration, trying her best to picture the poltergeists most likely detestation, she paused when an idea came into mind. She hated the idea but what other choice did she have? of all the place Beetlejuice would be, a strip club would be the most likely.

Beetlejuice seemed like the kind of guy who would go to one, she walked out of the car park and down the street searching but everyone she saw looked to fancy or boring and then she saw it. The place was small and tacky looking with bright yellow neon lights that flashed saying 'DEVILS DANCERS' Lydia nodded to herself.

"Of all the places he was bound to be" She mused rolling her eyes "This is it"

Leaving her pride and self respect behind, Lydia pushed open the door and walked up a red carpeted hallway with pink walls and dim lights, posters of woman covered the walls. Lydia kept her eyes on the floor, the smell of cigarettes, booze and sweat was over whelming making her head spin a little. The music, if she could even call it that was loud and obnoxious.

She cringed as the sound of woman giggling and men whistling got louder, Lydia was 100% sure he was here. She got to the end of the hallway, taking a deep breath as she walked threw the red door beads, suddenly a hand went out in front of her. She realized it was a bouncer, he was the type of man you wouldn't leave your kids with. Tall and bulky with no neck and bald, he wore a black t-shirt that showed off his sleeve tattoos and grey baggy jeans.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" He said looking down at her "But this is a gentlemen's club" Lydia was about to give an excuse when suddenly a voice interrupted her

"George!, why are you stopping such a fine woman from entering my club?" The voice belong to a tall, tanned man with brown slicked back hair wearing a grey suit with a floral shirt under it

"Oh Mr Grant" The bouncer lowered his arm looking startled "I-…I was just" Mr Grant's eyes didn't leave Lydia, this put her on edge.

"You were just going to let her in" Mr Grant smiled sweetly "Weren't you?" George nodded quickly giving Lydia apologetic look as he backed off

Lydia hesitated for a moment before she walked in, Quickly her eyes darted around the room looking for Beetlejuice but she couldn't see him. She was still convinced he was here though, Mr Grant coughed to get her attention.

"So what is a beauty like yourself doing in my club?" Mr Grant asked, Lydia squirmed awkwardly under his gaze.

"I'm looking for my…_friend_" Lydia explained Mr Grant took her gently by the arm and guided her past the drunk men pushing money at the dancers

"A friend?" Mr Grant smirked "Well I don't know if she's here, what's her name?"

"It's not one of the dancers, its my male friend" Lydia explained still looking for him "His names Beetlejuice"

"Is that so…" Mr grant murmured "Well I'll be sure to find him for you but you will need to do me a favour…?" he trailed off and looked at her expectantly

"Oh, I'm Lydia" Lydia said, she still couldn't see Beetlejuice

"Lydia, will you do me a favour?"He asked taking her back stage, she began to panic "For you know looking for your friend, when I have _so_ much work to do"

Lydia gave him a confused look and pulled her arm away lightly, Mr Grant smiled warmly at her like they were best friends. Lydia hated that and she hated people taking advantage of her, she crossed her arms and frowned.

"…What type of favour?" Lydia asked curiously

"Well, you see one of the dancers broke her leg" Mr Grant frowned mocking sadness "Crystal was meant to do the show, which is on very soon"

"So?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow, Mr Grant gave her a sly grin

"So...I need a dancer" He looked at Lydia pointedly

She froze, letting his words sink in. Lydia backed away from him and banged into a dresser, she laughed awkwardly.

"O-oh, um…" Lydia stuttered "I do-don't do that kind o-of thing, sorry but...no"

"Then I cant find your friend" Mr Grant said plainly as he turned on his heel and began to walk away

"Wait!" the words sprang from her mouth making Mr Grant turn around again

Lydia hesitated biting her lip as she thought about it, she didn't have another option. Lydia turned cold with realisation, She needed Beetlejuice. Lydia grimaced and looked at Mr Grant, she heard a voice in her head screaming that it was a horrible idea but what choose did she have? She gulped.

"F-Fine…" Lydia said Mr Grant smiled smugly "I'll…do it b-but you have to find my friend"

* * *

><p><em>Oh how I love Vegas anyway hope you enjoyed it, more on it's way :D don't forget to tell me what you think<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters from that movie. So yeah, this chapter is up don't forget to tell me what you think :D_

* * *

><p>Lydia never in her wildest dreams thought that anyone could possible have sleazier grin then Beetlejuice but she was wrong, Mr Grant made the poltergeist look innocent child in comparison. She backed away slightly not feeling at all comfortable with the look he was giving her, he stretched out his arms and pulled Lydia into a tight hug. She squirmed trying to pull free but his arms were like metal bars, Lydia grimaced.<p>

"That's _my_ girl" Mr Grant laughed his hand drifted down Lydia's back, she fell back in shock pushing his hands off her.

"Hey!" Lydia growled angrily, she felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

"Oops my hand slipped, my mistake" he grinned giving her a wink

Lydia stared wide eyed at the man feeling nothing but pure hate for him, she glared at him and made a secret promise to get a certain poltergeist to kick his ass. Mr Grant turned and swaggered up to one of the girls doing her make up, he grinned and whispered to her. He gave the girl a pat on the shoulder, she smiled at Lydia a stood up.

"So, you're gunna take Crystal's place tonight, yeah?" The girl asked Lydia nodded sheepishly, Mr Grant looked very pleased.

"Lydia, this is Marina" He introduced her Marina nodded "Marina will show you Crystal's costume and some moves to use"

Lydia felt the colour drain from her face as Marina lead her unwillingly over to a clothing rack, Marina was tall and slim with brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She had tanned skin and large brown eyes, she wore a black mini skirt with a black belly top and red fishnet tights. She had red fake horns on her head that flashed, She pulled out an outfit.

"This is Crystal's" Marina said, pulling the outfit off the hanger and looked at Lydia "Go put it on and I'll teach you some moves…go!" She pushed the outfit into Lydia's arms and dragged her towards a changing both

Lydia frowned and opened the door, locking it behind her. She took a breath feeling a mix of anger, confusion and disappointment. She looked at the outfit which consisted of a red corset, a black min skirt, black fishnet, a pair of red clip in devil horns and knee high black boots. Lydia felt disgusted just looking at it but she knew she had to wear it, even though it killed her just to look at it.

"Fuck…" Lydia cursed Marina knocked quickly on the door

"Your taking forever!" She groaned, Lydia rolled her eyes and grudgingly got changed

She felt so out of place and exposed, Lydia opened the door and walked out almost tripping in the boots. Marina nodded smiling, giving her unwanted approval.

"Right, you look great!" Marina nodded "let me teach you some moves" she pulled Lydia again to an empty room with a pole

"Marina…I have no idea how to dance" Lydia sighed "Could I just serve drinks instead till he finds my friend?"

"You know how to dance, everyone dose" Marina lead her to the pole "and no, you have to dance"

"What about all the climbing and things?" Lydia asked timidly, Marina just laughed

"Don't be stupid" She chuckled "Crystal never dose that and when she did..well that's why your here"

Lydia felt the smallest bit of relief, Marina showed her some dance moves. Mainly just twirling and a lot of hip shaking, the goth felt her morals slipping away. Suddenly the door behind them flew open and Mr Grant stood giving them an impatient look.

"Lydia!" Mr Grant said quickly "Its almost your turn!"

Marina grinned gestured the goth to follow her out of the room and to an empty vanity, she sat her down and got to work. Marina quickly lined Lydia's eyes with black and put dark red lip stick on her, she brushed Lydia's jet black hair and let it down, Lydia felt her heart sink as her reflection looked disappointingly back. Other dancers walked past giving Lydia strange looks, Marina took no notice.

"Oh...I don't think we have a foundation pale enough for you" Marina pouted and then shrugged smiling "Whatever, doesn't matter! I'm sure I've got some hair spray...one second let me go get some" She quickly strutted to another vanity and began to rake threw it

Lydia was left alone with her thoughts, she felt her throat tighten as she thought about what Adam and Barbra would think, hell! they would probably die again from shock.

"Your on in 2 minutes" Mr Grant said leaning against the wall watching her his eyes never leaving her, Lydia shuddered.

Marina looked panicked and quickly left the vanity she was looking threw and finished some last minute touches, Lydia hugged herself as her heart sank. Delia and her dad would be home in a couple of days and what could Barbra and Adam say to them? sorry we let your daughter be kidnapped and married to a pervy poltergeist, here have a cookie! no. Lydia sighed and bit back tears that threatened to spill.

"Are you crying?" Marina asked a surprised look on her face

"No, I'm fine" Lydia sniffed swallowing her sadness

"Oh good because you'd ruin the make up" Marina said bluntly, Lydia gave her a small glare "Right, remember what I told you!" The goth hesitantly nodded as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Lydia! Your on NOW!" Mr Grant said "Remember _all_ the money is given to me at the end of the show no keeping any, kay?" Lydia never wanted to stab someone so badly before in her life

She took a deep breath, there was no going back now. It was this or be lost, then be mugged in some alleyway and die in Vegas. Mr Grant showed her the door that lead to the stage, he opened it and guided her towards the steps, Lydia gulped and shakily walked on. Taking hold of the pole for support as the men began to whistle and shout cat calls, the loud dance music suddenly switched to Livin' La Vida Loca.

She sighed as her stomach twisted and slowly began to dance, remembering everything Marina had told her. Lydia tried to pretend the men weren't there as she danced but it was hard to ignore there drunken slurs and cat calls, she moved to the music as a another man shoved a $20 into her boot then another one shoved a $50 into her skirt his hands lingering to long for her liking. That's when he snatched his hand way like he'd been burned, Lydia raised an eyebrow.

She felt another hand shove money at her, Lydia grimaced but tried not to show it. After what felt like an eternity the music slowed down and stopped, she stopped dancing and let out a sigh of relief. Lydia was more then glad that it was over, the men clapped and whistled as the crowd disbursed soon there was only one man left in standing staring at her.

Lydia had to do a double take just to make sure her eyes weren't lying to her, she almost shrieked with horror as a familiar poltergeist grinned up at her. Lydia's heart pounded against her chest like steam hammer as utter embarrassment crawled up her skin, that's when Lydia realized she was wrong. Mr Grant's sleazily grin was NOTHING compared the look the smug dead man was giving her, she just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"If that was your apology..." Beetlejuice cackled taking a swig from a half full beer bottle "Then I full accept, nice outfit babes"

* * *

><p><em>Well thats done, next chapter up soon! don't forget to tell me what you think :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again you beautiful people, I don't own Beetlejuice, Lydia or any of the characters from that film. I hope you enjoy this update :D Don't forget to tell me what you think_

* * *

><p>Lydia bolted off stage almost falling over her boots in the process, she found the both she got changed in and grabbed her old dress from the hook she hung it on with a sigh of relief she got changed into it. She was walking out when Marina appeared, Lydia prayed she hadn't noticed her but she had.<p>

"Lydia!" Marina greeted grinning "I'm _so_ impressed! I thought you were new to this?" The goth raised her eyebrows and shook her head

"Yeah,...I am" Lydia admitted "Look Marina I need to go" The brunette looked a little disappointed

"Oh, um bye then" She said quickly not looking at her

Lydia felt a twinge of guilt as she walked over her old outfit which was a left in a pile on the floor, but it disappeared when she heard Marina squealing happily to another dancer. Lydia timidly went back to where she found the poltergeist and frowned, she had never been more embarrassed in life not even when Delia dress her as a bunny for the school Halloween party. Lydia saw Beetlejuice leaning causally against the stage the beer bottle sat next to his feet empty, he grinned wickedly when he saw her making Lydia blushed violently.

"Before you say anything, I-I didn't do it to say sorry…" Lydia muttered her eyes down cast "I...I did it because I was looking for you and I had a feeling you would be here" The poltergeist raised his eyebrows

"Then how the hell did you end up there?" He asked and then paused "Not that I was complaining, damn that was a good show" Lydia felt her heart explode with embarrassment

"I asked the owner if he could find you and he said I had to do this first" Lydia explained "I was stupid enough to believe that he would keep his half of the bargain" Beetlejuice frowned glancing around him

"Where is this chump?" He asked his eyes falling back to Lydia, she shrugged

"Um, back stage I think" Lydia said and then looked up, still frowning_ "...I'm sorry"_

"What?" The poltergeist asked looking confused "I didn't hear you" Lydia crossed her arms and sighed

"I'm sorry, ok?" Lydia said a bit to loudly this time "I shouldn't have flirted with the bartender, it was childish" Beetlejuice a smile spread up his face

"Yeah...well, it's alright" He said with a shrug "He's no competition for me anyway, right Lyds?" he winked, Lydia grinned and laughed

Beetlejuice had to admit, if there was one thing he really enjoyed doing it was making her laugh. Lydia's laughter hushed into giggles when she noticed dancers walking past were giving her weird looks, Beetlejuice turned his attention back to the topic of the scum bag who made a fake deal with Lydia.

"Anyway...what's the idiots name who tricked you?" Beetlejuice asked, Lydia stopped chucking and frowned

"Mr Grant, the guy couldn't keep his hands to himself" The goth muttered angrily, the poltergeist's eyes widened

"I'll kill him!" He growled cracking his knuckles, Lydia chuckled

"What are you, the hulk?" Lydia smirked, Suddenly she felt an unwanted hand snake round her waist.

"There's my prize girl, you know really done a good job!"Mr Grant smirked pulling her roughly into him

"Get your hands the fuck off her!" Beetlejuice snarled pushing Mr Grant off Lydia, then man stumbled back but managed to keep his blance

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled glaring at the poltergeist

"I think I'm 'er husband, you asshole!" Beetlejuice growled his eyes narrowing

"Really?…" Mr Grant sneered, shaking his head "That doesn't work for me"

"Works for me, now _fuck_ off!" Beetlejuice's voice dripped with venom, Mr Grant sized him up and crossed his arms

"George!" Mr Grant sang, a grin spread up his face

Suddenly the bouncer stood beside Mr Grant, his arms crossed making his mussels bugled. Beetlejuice looked from Mr Grant to George and laughed, Lydia recognized that laugh it was the same one she heard from him the night when he dropped her dad from the top of the stairs. She grimaced and slowly moved behind him knowing the worse was going to happen, Beetlejuice gave her a side glance glad that she knew what he was going to do.

"So what?" He challenged sneering at Mr Grant "Call in the muscle to defend yourself?, buddy that's just pathetic" Owner's knuckles turned white, he glanced at the man next to him and frowned.

"George..." Mr Grant said firmly, he straightened his jacket "This man touched one of the dancers, please escort him out" George nodded and grabbed the poltergeists arm

Beetlejuice froze and looked slowly up at George, a evil smile fell on his face.

"I don't think ya want to do that" The poltergeist sneered "You might get a shock"

Suddenly the bouncer began shake violently and let go off him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed his body still twitching. Lydia's eyes winded as she realized he must have juiced the man's hand who had lingered a bit to long when she was dancing, Mr Grant looked confused and stared at Beetlejuice.

"What the fuck did you do?" He cried, he didn't even look to check that the bouncer was ok.

"Nothing that'll kill 'im" Beetlejuice shrugged simply "But for you, I don't think you'll get off so fucking lightly"

The poltergeist looked at Mr Grant with a devilish grin, The man frantically looked around for help but all the men seemed to drunk to actually care what was going on and the dancers couldn't hear over the music. The poltergeist grinned as he walked slowly towards the confused and scared man. He stopped in front of him and watched Mr Grant cower in fear, Beetlejuice looked him straight in the eyes as a smirk crawled up his face. Lydia looked away knowing she didn't want to see what he was going to do to Mr Grant, that's when she heard a loud blood curling shriek.

There was a long pause before Beetlejuice tapped Lydia's shoulder, she slowly turned around to see Beetlejuice calmly smiling at her. Her eye's flickered behind him and saw Mr Grant was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in fear quitely muttering insanely to himself. She stared and then slowly smiled, she didn't care what happened to him. She did feel a little guilty but ignored it when she remembered what he made her do

Lydia turned back to the poltergeist with a smile and gave him a small hug, he froze for a second before hugging her back. she quickly let go and blushed, he couldn't help but laugh at her child like embarrassment. Lydia looked down and fidgeted with her hands nervously, her dark eyes looked back up to him as a beautiful smile graced her features.

"Um, Beej...t-thanks for ya know, standing up for me?" She smiled, he grinned "Can we go now?" He nodded and linked his arm with hers

"Sure thing babes, this place is a dump anyway" He laughed, she smirked and let out a little laugh as they walked towards the door beads

"Whats so funny?" Beetlejuice looked down at Lydia, she glanced at him

"I...kind of kept _all_ the money I was meant to give him" The Gothic girl smirked happily, the poltergeist beamed with pride.

"Oh no Lyds!, people are gonna think I'm a bad influence" He laughed sarcastically, he un-linked there arms so his hand could intertwined with hers, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Let people think what they want" She said with a wink "I don't give a DAMN!" They walked down the hallway that lead to the exit

Beetlejuice felt something strange in his chest, he paused for a second and looked at Lydia. A steady blush spread cross his face, he felt it again like a _fluttering_ feeling. She looked up with confusion and frowned, he noticed her staring at him and awkwardly smiled.

"Whats wrong, are you ok?" She asked, he lead her out the door and smiled, the warm night air was a comfort from the stale air in the strip club.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Beetlejuice nodded, feeling the strange feeling again "...J-just fine"

* * *

><p><em>There we are, this chapter is done :D don't forget to tell me what you think!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again, I don't own any of the characters in Beetlejuice or the poltergeist himself! so yeah, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy it :D_

* * *

><p>Even though it was late at night Vegas seemed to be just waking up as the music seemed to get more obnoxious and more people seemed to be on the street hunting for bars and parties, Lydia let out a yawn as she walked beside Beetlejuice she wasn't used to so much excitement all in one day the poltergeist seemed to notice and gave her a grin.<p>

"You tired, Lyds?" He asked, she quickly shook her head not waiting to go to sleep just yet.

"No, no!" She paused and tried to stifle a yawn but failed "...Just a little" Beetlejuice laughed and glanced around him

"I think there's a hotel somewhere near here" He said as they turned the corner

A large, fancy hotel sat not to far from where they where. Beetlejuice smirked and guided her towards it, Lydia raised her eyebrows as she took in the sight of the very expensive looking hotel. The poltergeist watched her reaction as he walked her towards the door, Lydia paused and gave him a confused look.

"Do we have enough money for this?" She asked looking a little worried, Beetlejuice shrugged

"Who said we need money?" He winked and lead her threw the beautifully decorated lobby and waited on a elevator

It wasn't long before Beetlejuice got pissed off with waiting and juiced one to come down, They got in and Beetlejuice stood for a second looking at all the buttons before he pressed number 10. He grinned happily and watched as a man ran towards the elevator obviously in some kind of rush, he got close to the door but before he could get in the poltergeist juiced the door shut, Lydia rolled her eyes and gave Beetlejuice a glance.

"That was mean" She said "Why didn't you let him in?" The poltergeist straightened his tie

"He can go get his own fucking elevator" Beetlejuice leaned on the wall next to Lydia giving her a flirty look "This one's mine"

Before either of them could say or do anything the elevator stopped and with a 'ding' the doors opened, the poltergeist guided her along a hallway and pulled out a key card from thin air and looked behind him making sure no one saw.

"Where are we going?" Lydia asked Beetlejuice grinned and gestured her to follow him

He took her to the end of the hallway and unlocked the door, The poltergeist pushed opened to show a large room with a white marble floor. Inside there was a cream queen sized bed with chocolates on the pillows, a dark red canopy that hung over the bed. On each side of the bed there were bed side tables with pink candles on them and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, Lydia gazed up at in awe as the crystals glinted brilliantly.

There was a soft white couch with red pillows facing towards a large plasma screen TV, a large white wardrobe stood next to a door that Lydia guessed lead to the bathroom. Suddenly Beetlejuice picked her up bridle style and strode into the room, she felt her cheeks heat and let out a laugh.

"Put me down!" Lydia grinned he quirked an eyebrow and smirked

"You love it, babes" Beetlejuice taunted playfully carrying her to the bed

In one smooth motion he dropped her on the bed sending the chocolates flying into the air and as quick as a flash he was prowling over her, grinning like a idiot. Lydia's face went scarlet as she realised what was going on, she pushed at him trying to get him off her.

"I don't think so" She laughed trying to sound serious but just couldn't mange it

"Come on, babes" He said his eyes locking onto hers

Lydia stared into his eyes, feeling everything around her disappear. She tried to fight it but her heart melted, she couldn't tare away from his gaze. Then suddenly her eyes widened, she had forgotten about Adam and Barbra. They would be worried sick, she nervously looked away from him as she bit her lip.

"Whats up?" He asked looking concerned

"C...could I phone home?" She asked Beetlejuice paused and then gave her a blank look

"Babes, why would you want to talk to those chumps?" He asked "You have the ghost with the most" he smirked and kissed her neck

Lydia felt her heart jump and pushed at him again, he wasn't going to win this.

"There going to be worried sick" Lydia said putting on her cutest sad face and fluttering her eyes "Please?"

He stared at her his eyes narrowing before he shook his head, chuckling as he let her sit up.

"Your going to be the death of me, babes" Beetlejuice sighed he pulled a phone from his coat and passed it to her

"Thank you!" Lydia smiled, happy that she had won this round and sat on the edge on the bed as she dialled the number

There was along pause before a someone picked up the phone, Lydia prayed that it wasn't Delia or her dad.

"Hello?" It was Barbra, the goth girl sighed with relief

"Barbra, its me Lydia!" Lydia said smiling

"Lydia! Oh my god" Barbra babbled quickly her voice filled with worry "Are you ok? Did he hurt you! Where are you? Are you safe?" Lydia winced at how panicked she was

"I'm fine, no he didn't hurt me" Lydia said feeling guilty "I'm…well in Vegas and yes I'm safe"

The poltergeist grinned as he listened to the conversation and sat up behind Lydia, he grinned and deiced that he was going to have a little fun.

"Vegas!" Barbra spat Lydia heard Adam take the phone

"I'll kill him!" Adam growled "Are you safe?"

"I'm fine, Adam" Lydia said again feeling Beetlejuice's hands wrap around her waist, she gave him a 'I'll kill you' look but he just smirked

"Lydia please come home" Adam begged she could hear Barbra in the background asking questions

Lydia tried to talk but Beetlejuice distracted her, he playfully messed her hair up and sneakily kissing her neck.

"Lydia?…hello!" Adam said Lydia pushed at Beetlejuice giggling quietly

"Get off me" She whispered to Beetlejuice who grinned at her

"Hey Lyds who's on the phone?" He grinned she blushed realising she still had it in her hand, he grabbed it and jumped off the bed "It sounds like a four eyed loser!"

"Hey! Give it back!" She said getting up after him

"Hello, you have reached Mr and Mrs Beetle" Beetlejuice laughed down the phone dodging Lydia "No one gives a shit so call back later"

Lydia chased after him trying to grab the phone but he kept ducking and disappearing to the other side of the room, Adam was being to lose his temper on the other side of the phone.

"Beetlejuice, put Lydia back on_ NOW_!" Adam yelled

"Nope, she has to catch me first" He laughed running around the bed the next thing he knew Lydia pounced on his back making him fall back onto the bed.

Lydia scrambled for the phone but Beetlejuice had other ideas, he pinned her to the bed and kissed her. Lydia felt her heart beat like a drum as she struggled for a couple of seconds but gave in, she suddenly realised that she was still on the phone and pushed him off.

"HEY!" Beetlejuice yelled, she gave him a mock glare and quickly grabbed the phone

She prayed they hadn't realized what they were doing, she could hear the two ghosts arguing with each other on the other side.

"Hello?" Lydia said wishing she had locked herself in the bathroom before she had called

"Lydia!" Barbra said sounding confused "What's going on! What happened?"

"Nothing…I just got the phone back" Lydia said "...I'm sorry I worried you and Adam so much" she heard Barbra sigh

"Listen Lydia, you need to come home!" Barbra begged, she froze feeling her blood turn cold

"I-I..." Lydia stuttered trying to speak but the words died in her mouth

"Now" Barbra said firmly, she winced at the sharpness of her friends words.

Lydia knew she should have agreed and instantly ask Beetlejuice to take her home but she didn't, she hesitated and looked at Beetlejuice who was staring at her for some reason it just didn't seem fair to leave.

"Lydia?" Barbra called she grimaced "…Lydia come home"

"I'll…I'll come home" She sighed Beetlejuice looked up with confusion

"Babes!" He protested quickly grabbing the phone from her "Yeah, no! Lyds is on her _honeymoon_, she'll come home when she fucking feels like it"

"You listen to me, Lydia will come ho-" Barbra growled but the poltergeist just hung up

"They said come home when you feel like it" Beetlejuice smiled dropping the phone and pinning Lydia to the bed again

Lydia pushed him off and frowned, folding her arms. Guilt and frustration weighed heavy on her mind, she wanted to sty but she knew it was a bad idea.

"There really worried…" She sighed giving Beetlejuice a sad look "...I shouldn't be here"

"Come on Lyds!" He groaned "Far as I see it you have done nothin' but do as your told all your life, don't you wanna rebel?"

"I do but-" Lydia tried to say but he cut her off

"Yer not in danger are you?" He asked she shook her head "Then what's the problem?"

"They don't trust you" Lydia said sheepishly Beetlejuice laughed

"Tell me something I didn't know, babes" He grinned "But they trust you don't they? So what's the problem" Lydia smirked

"...I suppose I could rebel just a little" She smirked

* * *

><p><em>There we are, this chapter is done! don't forget to tell me what you think :D<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, sorry I took awhile with this! I was a little busy with school and what not so yeah hope you enjoy it :D_

* * *

><p>In Lydia's head knew it was wrong, she knew if her parents or Barbra and Adam found out she'd be dead meat but some how it felt almost natural to rebel. The goth smirked to herself as she thought about what she would have done in this situation years ago it scared her a little to think about how different things where now, Lydia tore away from her thoughts and looked up at the poltergeist and smiled at him.<p>

"You won't regret it babes, I promise!" he laughed as large grin grew up his face suddenly he paused "You ain't still tired are you?" he asked curiously

"After that phone call? no way!" Lydia chuckled and shrugged "I mean I can't sleep now knowing I've not rebelled properly yet!" Beetlejuice quirked an eyebrow

"Oh? and what would you have in mind?" He smirked a little more then amused at her sudden change in attitude

"We could do dancing?" Lydia suggested as she pushed herself off the bed "Maybe we could find another casino? or a bar?"

Beetlejuice jumped off the bed after her and paused, thinking about something for a second before he straightened his tie and quickly glanced around the room. He turned back to her and gave her a devilish smirk, Lydia felt her heart jump.

"Well...we _could_ do that" He shrugged causally "Or...we could go somewhere else?" Lydia gave him a confused look

"...and where would that be where?" She asked he chuckled darkly before wrapping his arms around her waist

"The neither world, Lyds" He said pulling her closer to him, Lydia's eyes widened with shock

"B-but don't you need to be dead to go to the neither world?" She asked and then paused "Why would you wan't to go back anyway? you said that was the reason you wanted to get married" Beetlejuice let out a laugh and shook his head

"Babes, babes, babes" He tutted softy and gave her a smug grin "You forgot I have _ALL_ my powers back now and lets calls this getting...revenge?" She froze

"Revenge?" Lydia echoed looking up at him realizing how close they were, he nodded

"Yeah...some pay back for being trapped for so fucking long but don't worry you'll be safe" the poltergeist said his lips lingered on her neck

"Will people be hurt?" she asked looking a little frightened, his brilliant green eyes met hers

"There dead, babes" He smirked, Lydia gave him a wary look

"That doesn't answer my question" The goth said firmly, he let out a quite laugh

_ "I just want to have some fun" _Beetlejuice whispered into Lydia's ear, she felt her heart skip a beat

Lydia's mind scream at her that it was a bad idea, that she should demand to go home and never see him again but her heart wanted to see the world of the dead and for some reason just being with him made her feel safe. She took a deep steadying breath and wrapped her arms round his shoulders, Beetlejuice smirked.

_"O-ok"_ Lydia whispered nodding feeling a strange coldness run up her spine"I trust you" He paused and gave her a glance, something unknown flashed in his eyes

"Good" Beetlejuice murmured "I won't let you get hurt, Lyds" He said again this time more serious, the goth noticed for some reason the light in the room started to fade

"One thing..." Lydia pipped up "Just don't get revenge on Barbra and Adam" he looked down at her and laughed

"Nah, after all I've done to them over the last couple of days?" He snorted cackling "I've had my fun with those chumps"

Lydia nodded feeling a little relieved to hear him say that but something twisted in the pit of her stomach, something that gnawed at her thoughts and cried out for her to listen but she couldn't understand what it was trying to tell her. Lydia just ignored it and realized that all around them the lights were out, everything was dark.

_"Beej"_ Lydia whispered to the poltergeist, she recognized the smell of rain as it flooded off of him

"I'm here" He said back burring his face into her neck "You might want to hold your breath now, babes" He chuckled

Lydia looked up, struggling to see anything in the darkness as her eyes tried to adjust.

"Why?" She asked confused tightening her grip on him a little, she wasn't frightened just worried about what was about to happen

"Cause to get to the neither world ain't like travelling in your world" He explained holding her a little tighter as well "...and you should really shut your eyes"

Lydia closed her eyes and held her breath, she wondered if it as going to be painful. She hoped that it would be over soon and wouldn't leave her with any weird bruises then suddenly she felt something clash against her lips. She opened her eyes in shock and realized he was kissing her, the goth paused and then pushed at him but soon gave in. He pulled away from her and gave her a flirty look, Lydia felt her face burn with embarrassment as she looked down.

"I've been waiting all night to do that" He laughed, Lydia's eyes widened with a sudden realization when she noticed they where still in the hotel room and she let out a gasp

"You bastard! did you just turn out the lights in the room and tell me all that just to _kiss_ me?" Lydia yelled, the poltergeist laughed loudly at her reaction and nodded

"Heh, yeah" He smirked happily and gave her a wink, Lydia rolled her eyes as she tried to stop herself from smiling but couldn't

"You arrogant little-" She said playfully but he cut her off

"You loved it babes" He smiled smugly as Lydia blushed again, she looked up at him with amusement dancing in her eyes

"The neither world,** now**" She demand with a smirk, Beetlejuice nodded grinning at her

"Course, I wouldn't keep my Lyds waitin' now would I?" He chuckled and held her tight again

Lydia held onto him and waited, he looked down at her again looking serious again.

"I didn't say it _all_ so you would kiss me" He admitted "I was telling the truth about protectin' you" Lydia looked at him again and smirked

"_You_ kissed _me_ by the way, and...I know you will" She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "I was telling the truth about trusting you"

With that Lydia felt wind rush past her, whipping her hair around her shoulders as the room vanished room as quick as a flash from around them. She shut her eyes and held onto the poltergeist tighter, it felt like being on a roller coaster and she wasn't the biggest fan of them. Suddenly an ice cold breeze brush against her bare arms giving her goose bumps, Lydia slowly opened her eyes and released Beetlejuice from her death grip on his coat.

"Whoa, Lyds for a second there I thought I was gonna have to cut your nails out of my coat" Beetlejuice laughed as Lydia gave him a mock glare

"Haha very funny" She laughed sarcastically and glanced around her

The buildings reminded her of the ones back in New York only they where all Gothic styled and black, grey or had a weird deep green slim dripping off the windows. Lamp post stood dotted around the street bathing the pavement in a deep red glow, the coal black sky was filled with stars and the moon was large and yellowy orange. The sound of bats squeaking quitely from far away was all that was to be heard, Lydia felt strangely at home here.

"Wow!..." Lydia gasped in awe as she gazed up at the moon wishing she had her camera "T-this is amazing"

"You haven't even see the half of it, babes" The poltergeist said as he lead her down the street

* * *

><p><em>There we are!, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think :D<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, welcome back! hope you like this and by the way, I don't own any of the characters in Beetlejuice or the man himself so yeah...enjoy ;D_

* * *

><p>It was a cold, windy night in peaceful pines and as always the town was quite and unknowing of the panic taking place in the Deetz house, Barbra paced around the living room. She shoved her hands into her dress pockets as Adam sat with his head in his hands, the phone lay next to him.<p>

"Adam we need to find her!" Barb said frowning "I can't believe she didn't come home straight away" Adam glanced up and folded his arms

"I bet you that Beetlejuice is forcing her to stay" He said getting to his feet "Lydia would never stay with that perverted monster, she's probably really scared"

Barbra gave him a shocked look as she suddenly began to pace again, He crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his wife. Barbra hugged him back and sighed deeply, Adam kissed the top of her head.

"We'll find away to get Lydia back" He soothed "I promise" Barbra looked up and gave him a sad smile

"I'll kill him again if he even touches Lydia" She muttered and buried her face back into his shoulder, Adam let out a small laugh

"I know you will" He agreed and let go of his wife "Lets just focus on finding a loophole in the marriage contract"

Barbra smiled sadly and nodded, he took her hand a lead her back to the couch. Barbra gave a frustrated groan when she saw the huge pile of documents sitting on the coffee table, Adam took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You take the left pile and I'll take the right" Barbra said giving Adam a frown.

* * *

><p>Beetlejuice walked beside Lydia, they walked down the road around a corner and and stopped at a neither world club called 'Your poison' in white neon lights, he gave her a grin and cracked his knuckles.<p>

"Ya know Lyds..." Beetlejuice smirked at the goth girl "The manger of this shit hole made me a bet and never paid...how about we start there?"

Lydia looked at the club then to the poltergeist, she smirked. Lydia had never caused a fight, she hasn't even been in enough trouble to get sent to detention but now she was craving some danger.

"Yeah...sounds good" The goth girl chuckled, Beetlejuice took her hand and lead her up to the velvet black rope.

The bouncer was letting people into the club as they walked up, he glanced at them then back to the people in line but done a double take when he saw Beetlejuice. The large man nervously looked down at the poltergeist, he wasn't that different looking from George only he had black hair and green skin with a large knife sticking out of his chest. He let them in and kept his eyes on the floor, a chores of annoyed ghouls groan as they where let in without waiting in line. Beetlejuice turned and gave them a sharp glare, the line coward back in fear. He let out a chuckle and straightened his tie, Lydia gave him a surprised look.

"Just like old times" The poltergeist smirked leading the goth girl in by the arm

They walked into the club, the sound of neither world drums playing in the background as ghosts, ghouls and all sorts of creatures danced, sang along with the songs or where at the bar gulping down weird colored slim drinks. Lydia watched wide eyed as she was lead threw the crowd, they stopped just outside the crowd no one seemed to notice Beetlejuice, not yet anyway.

"So whens this revenge thing going to happen?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the poltergeist who gave her a smirk

"Can't wait can you Lyds?" Beetlejuice laughed "I thought maybe we could have some fun first" Lydia grinned

"What did you have in mind?" The goth asked crossing her arms as she gave him a playful glare

"You'll see" without another word he lead her to the dance floor

Lydia gave him an amused look as he took her hand and they started to dance, Lydia let out a laugh as she relaxed and began to let go. Beetlejuice twirled and swayed with her at all the right moments, she was pleasantly surprised that he was a good dancer. That's when she heard someone gasping and voices whispering, She looked up to see they had gathered an audience.

"Beej..." Lydia whispered Beetlejuice looked at her and gave her a large grin

"Yeah, I noticed" He chuckled and stopped dancing with her

He looked around and realized the place had went dead silent, there was aloud click when Beetlejuice looked at the door. He paused and then suddenly there was three more clicks and he looked around, all of the creatures stared at them. Lydia moved behind him feeling a little scared, Beetlejuice rolled up his sleeves and grinned at everyone.

"Hey anyone know where I can find the manager?" He laughed Lydia felt him take her hand, she felt a awkward blush spread across her face

Suddenly there was aloud gasp as everyone began to whisper, they looked shocked at her and Beetlejuice.

"Yo-you see that?" Someone cried loudly "She's blushing! OH MY-...SHES ALIVE!"

Suddenly the crowd was pushed aside by something unknown as scaly creature was pulled by force in front of Beetlejuice, the poltergeist gave him piercing glare.

"Problem _buddy_?" Beetlejuice snarled with venom the creatures eyes widened in horror

"N-No n...not at all" He stuttered, Beetlejuice let out a sharp laugh and nodded

"I fucking thought so" The poltergeist spat before the scaly creature could say anything else he went flying into the air and crashed hard into the bar sending shattered glass flying into the air

Everyone began to freak out, all of the creatures scattered pushing each other out the way as they bolted to the door, it was locked. Lydia watched the panic with a shocked expression, she couldn't say she wasn't impressed by his power. Suddenly the floor began to crack and the wood sifted into the shape of a large wooden crow, it let out a blood curling squawk and began to pick up member's of the crowd. It threw them into the air or ripped them to pieces, Lydia watched as the crowd screamed and tried to get away.

"Hey babes, take your pick" Beetlejuice said she looked up and stared at the frantic crowds "Preferably the one in black shirt"

Her eyes landed on the ghost he was talking about, he was wearing a black shirt and black trousers with dress shoes. His hair was blue and he had deep green veins with red dots going up them where a needle had been repeatedly injected.

"Him" She said pointing, Beetlejuice let out a small laugh and nodded

"Thanks" The poltergeist flicked his wrist and the man was dragged out of the crowd and towards them

He kicked his legs and frantically tried to get free but froze when he saw Beetlejuice, The poltergeist let him dangle in the air in front of them.

"WO-whoa Beetle" The man said his eyes staring at the poltergeist "P-please, _PLEASE _don't kill me I-I have um, a...WIFE yeah!" he begged

Beetlejuice glanced at Lydia with a 'can you believe this guy?' look on his face, he turned back to the man dangling in the air and smirked

"YOU have a wife?" Beetlejuice laughed sarcastically raising his eyebrows "Come on Dane, you can do better than that"

Dane tried to get down again but gave up, he looked at Beetlejuice pleadingly. His eyes begging for mercy they landed on Lydia, who was watching the crow get to work with a slightly amused expression.

"Y-YOU BROUGHT A BREATHER?" Dane gasped staring at her then shut his mouth when he saw the death glare Beetlejuice was giving him "WH-which is FINE, be-better than fine! it's amazing...I me-mean if I could break ALL the r-rules-" He rambled on

"SHUT UP" Beetlejuice barked "You cheated me on a deal we made, I want whats _mine_" Dane's hands scrambled into his black trousers and pulled out his wallet

"HAVE IT! H-have it ALL" Dane threw him the wallet and gave him a fake smile "Ju-Just don't kill me PLEASE" He cried

Beetlejuice caught the wallet and flicked threw it, then smirked.

"Good..." The poltergeist looked up and noticed the chain around his neck "I want that to" Dane looked down, his eyes widened

"I uhh but its..." Dane paused as Beetlejuice raised his hand, Dane then with a pained expression pulled off his chain and threw it to him

"Thanks" Beetlejuice chuckled and then crushed it in his hand, Dane's eyes widened in horror as his face turned from blue to dark blue.

"THAT WAS MY FUCKING FATHERS YOU BASTARD" Dane screamed kicking violently "MY FATHERS!, ALL I HAD LEFT BEFORE HE GOT EXORCISED! FUCK YOU AND YOUR BREATHER BITCH" he panted, struggling trying to get free. It wasn't long before he stop and looked down at the poltergeist

"Heh...ya know Dane" Beetlejuice said glancing up at the man "I was gunna let you go all nice like" Dane realized what he had just said and clamped his hand over his mouth

"Be-" The man tried to say but he was cut off by Beetlejuice throwing him right into the crows mouth, Dane screamed as loud crunching sounds filled the air along with the screams of everyone inside.

"Whoa..." Lydia gasped as the doors clicked loudly and what was left of the horrified crowd poured out the doors

"That was fun wasn't it babes?" Beetlejuice laughed, suddenly the wooden crown rushed out the door and flew off after the crows, a blue arm dangled from its beak

She stared at the doors, a mix of horror and shock was written all over her face. For a second Beetlejuice felt his eyes widen and his stomach lurch, he hand't considered what she would have thought of him doing that.

"Lydia...?" Beetlejuice said, feeling a small panic begin to turn into hysteria in his head

Her large brown eyes landed on him as a slow grin spread up her face, a glimmer of amusement flickered in her eyes.

"I wish I brought my camera!" She giggled as the poltergeist wrapped his arm around her

"That's my babes" Beetlejuice cackled loudly

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it, don't forget to tell me what you think :D<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey! welcome back, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the brilliant reviews and threats about flying monkeys! XD I don't own Beetlejuice or Lydia or any of the characters from the film or cartoon :D _

* * *

><p>The moon rose higher and higher into the black sky as time ticked on, Beetlejuice took Lydia to all different types of clubs and bars. In each one he unleashed all sorts of mayhem and terror onto the dead people or owners inside the chosen place, the usual quite night of the neither world was disturbed by all of the screaming from the ghouls, ghosts and creatures who flee'd away into there homes.<p>

Beetlejuice seemed to have run out of places to terrorize because now people were locking themselves inside there houses, refusing to go outside terrified of the poltergeist finding them. Lydia wasn't surprised by this as she walked down the cold empty street beside the poltergeist, the sound of blood curling screams echoed behind them. Lydia wondered at first when she had first saw the crow attacking people if they would die again if it ripped them apart or attacked.

The goth girl realized very quickly that they were much harder to kill when she had watched an arm drag itself back to it's torso, she had never craved her camera so much before in whole her life. Lydia took a deep inhale of the cold night air, she quitely turned her attention back to the poltergeist floating happily beside her. He gave her a grin when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Whats with the look babes?" He asked curiously, Lydia looked up at him with a small frown

"You told me they couldn't feel pain but they screamed" Lydia said narrowing her eyes a little, Beetlejuice quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at her

"I told you they were dead not that they couldn't feel pain" He corrected her with a smirk "The dead won't die again unless exorcised" Lydia paused as she thought about it

"...wait a second then why did Dane say 'don't kill me' if you can't kill the dead?" Lydia asked with confusion Beetlejuice paused and then chuckled darkly

"...I did say I had _ALL_ my powers back..." He smirked smugly "didn't I?" her eyes widened a little as she realized what he had meant by that

She had never thought about his powers before, Lydia hadn't thought about how powerful he was

"Yeah but I never thought you could do_ that_?" She said with surprise, gave her a grin and pointed to the bat pendant around her neck

"I can do anything" Beetlejuice said smugly and gave her a sleazy grin "If ya know what I mean" Lydia chuckled and gave him a playful shove

"Shut up" She giggled, the poltergeist wiggled his eyebrows at her

"Impressed babes?" He joked nudging her a little, Lydia gave him a mock glare

"...Yeah, _sure_" She said casually acting like she didn't care "I'm _so_ impressed" he let out a laugh and linked his arm with hers

"Admit it, you enjoy being around me" He pointed out teasingly "I mean who else would you take to watch the idiots who owed me money run for it" Lydia grinned at him and nodded

"Can't say it wasn't funny" She chuckled feeling the cold whip at her neck "...but most of the time they seemed more upset about me being alive then them getting hurt" he paused thinking for a second and then gave her a small grin

"Yeah, I think I'm breakin' a rule or somethin' by letting you walk about here like you died yesterday" Beetlejuice said then laughed "That or they just think its a damn shame" Lydia frowned looking confused

"What do you mean?" The goth girl asked curiously stopping dead in her tracks, she pulled her arm away from him as her eyes narrowed. Beetlejuice stopped walking and gave her a smirk

"I mean, they're probably worried about a little mortal girl having to get mixed up with someone like me" He slyly with a small shrug, Lydia put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"A little mortal?" She laughed sarcastically, he nodded enjoying tormenting her she let out a _'tsk'_ of annoyance

"Yeah, I mean I just some evil villain to them, Lyds" Beetlejuice explained "Your just some girl who can't handle me" Lydia raised her eyebrows at that

"Oh, I think I can handle you Beej" She laughed putting her hands on her hips, he raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously at her

"Oh? You can handle me?" He challenged walking forward, Lydia backed up until her back hit the cold stone wall of a building

"Yeah" She challenged back giving his a wicked smile, Beetlejuice grinned

"Me? the big, bad villain?" He said tauntingly, Lydia paused and pretending to deeply think it over

"Yeah" she said with a smirk "Of course I can" Suddenly his hand smashed against the wall not to far away from her head, Lydia didn't even flinch

"Told you" She smiled smugly "I'm not scared of you Beej" He leaned on his hand and gave her a flirty look.

"Not scared babes?" He echoed and then smirked "what about if I do this?"

That's when he suddenly transformed into the same black and white stripped snake that had dropped her father from the top of the stairs, he hissed loudly and bared his sharp pointed teeth at her. Lydia quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, Beetlejuice frowned.

"Still not scared" Lydia laughed kissing the snake lightly on top of the head

"How about thisss?" He hissed as his large eyes narrowed

He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her with ease into the air, Lydia tried to stop herself from giggling back she couldn't. Amusement danced in her large brown eyes as he dropped her from the highest he could then caught her before she hit the ground, she grinned at him.

"See!" Lydia laughed as the poltergeist let her down gently before turning into his normal form, she leaned back against the wall with a proud smirk "I'm not scared"

"So nothin I can do can scare you?" Beetlejuice asked Lydia nodded as he leaned on his shoulder next to her

"Nothing" She agreed, he was silently amused by this and a little annoyed as well

"You have to be somethin' rare, babes" Beetlejuice chuckled quitely "Or you're just insane" Lydia laughed and shrugged a little blush spread across her face

"I think I'm insane" She said playfully leaning against the building "I mean I married the ghost with the most didn't I?" the poltergeist let out a laugh

"and don't you forget it" Beetlejuice smirked as Lydia's eyes looked deeply into his

They paused for a second, that's when he felt it again. That strange fluttering feeling in his stomach, he still didn't understand what it was but he liked it. Lydia leaned closer to him smiling brightly as her eyes filled with lust, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she moved closer. She stopped when her face inches from his, the poltergeist gave her a flirt smirk as he realized what she was doing.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he watched her blush with a grin. The poltergeist gently moved a lock of black hair away from her face, the poltergeist lightly kissed her neck the smell of her perfume made him dizzy but in a good way.

_"Beej"_ She whispered he looked up suddenly her lips lightly touched Beetlejuice's and before she knew it he kissed back

She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, she felt his hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her heart was like a drum as her cheeks turned red, suddenly the smell of cigarettes and new books filled the air, Lydia froze and slowly pulled away from the poltergeist feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as her eyes widened in shock. Her heart jumped into her mouth when she turned to see a familiar face gawking in horror at them, Lydia stifled a scream.

* * *

><p><em>There we are, cliff hanger! :D so I hoped you enjoyed this because I'm leaving for a little while and wont be able to update but I will as soon as I get back! so don't forget to check for updates<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello there you little beauties, I'm back and it's time for an update. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long but ya know I was busy but it's time to get this story back on track_

_I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters in this story, can I ask as well! what do you think of the news that they're might be a re boot of Beetlejuice being made? I don't think its a good idea but I wan't your opinions so yeah tell me and stuff._

* * *

><p>Nothing would have prepared Lydia for this, not even if she was told hours before that this was going to happen. The goth girl's eyes widened in shock, she thought of all the things she could say that might helped her in this situation but the words refused to come out. She just stood rigid with her arms still around the poltergeist's neck, Lydia couldn't move as she stared in equal horror at the ghost in front of her. Juno dropped her cigarette as she snapped out of her confusion, the look on her face made her stomach twist.<p>

"I- I can't believe this" Juno pulled a hand down her face in frustration "You realize how hard the Maitland's have been working to get you out of the marriage and you do THIS?" Lydia felt her heart sink as she pulled herself away from Beetlejuice who surprisingly looked shocked

"I-" Lydia tried to say but Juno cut her off with a sharp glare as she walked towards her

"Please tell me you're not seriously wanting a relationship with this idiot now?" Juno asked, Lydia's eyes widened a little

She had never thought about it, yeah they were married but did she really see him that way? The goth girl felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She looked at Beetlejuice who obviously hadn't thought of it either, he just stood looking confused and frustrated.

"I-...I" Lydia said and then that's when the cold realization ran down her spine, she did.

She had never felt her heart beat so fast before in her life, Lydia had fallen for the poltergeist. She never thought in a million years it would happen but it had and it didn't make her angry oddly enough she wasn't upset, she felt happy.

"I think so" Lydia admitted, Juno's lips went in a tight line she looked horrified

Beetlejuice looked down in shock at Lydia and slowly grinned, she was his and that made him more then a little smug.

"Hear that?" He cackled happily "Lyds is mine"

"I'm...ta-takking you home Miss Deetz" Juno stuttered a little, surprised at the goth girl "You have no right to be in this world anyway"

He grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her back as he glared down at Juno, the ghost narrowed her eyes at him

"I went over this with the chumps on the phone, it's 'er honey moon not there's" He growled his eyes burning with hate

"I think you've done enough, Beetle" She snapped back at him"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for her to be here?" Juno grabbed Lydia's arm

"Fuck off ya old bat!" Beetlejuice sneered down her "She's fdsafe with me"

"Are you joking Beetle?" she snarled cutting him off, Juno tugged Lydia's arm towards her "She's going home NOW"

Without another word everything went black, Lydia opened her eyes slowly and realized she was back home. Days ago Lydia would have been more then happy to be home but now she was shaking in fear, Lydia thought about what Barbra and Adam would think and quickly pushed it out of her mind. That's when Lydia felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she almost screamed as she whipped around to see who was there.

"Calm it babes" Beetlejuice laughed "Why so jumpy?" Lydia rolled her eyes

"I thought you where Barbra or Adam" She admitted with a frown

"Oh so they can scare you and I can't?" The poltergeist huffed "That's some bullshit right there" The goth stifled a laugh

"You realize how much trouble I'm going to be in?" Lydia asked he raised an eyebrow

"For what?" Beetlejuice asked acting like he didn't know

"For staying, for not leaving and...for ya know" Lydia blushed looking down "That is_ if_ Juno tells them"

"You have to stop carin' about what other people think" He said leaning on the banister of the staircase "I mean I don't an' look at me" he chuckled gesturing to himself

"Shut up" Lydia laughed suddenly the door to the living room opened

"Hello?" A voice called, it was Adam

Lydia quickly looked to Beetlejuice but he was gone but for some reason she knew he was still around, Adam's eyes widened when he saw her standing in the hallway.

"BARBRA! LYDIA'S HOME" He called the other ghost bolted into the hallway and rushed to her

"Oh thank goodness" She smiled brightly hugging Lydia tight "Are you ok?" Lydia couldn't breath with how tight she was being hugged

"B-Barb...cant, bre-breath" The goth girl choked out Barbra let her go and blushed with embarrassment

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you're home" Her friend laughed awkwardly shoving her hands in her dress pockets

"I'm sorry I scared you" Lydia said sheepishly, Adam sighed and shook his head

"You didn't scare us, we where just worried" He hugged her and let go "I'm glad you're back"

They lead her into the living room, Juno was stood her arms crossed with a new cigarette held between her lips. She pulled it out her mouth and blew out the white smoke, Lydia winced at the look she gave her.

"Miss Deetz" The case worker said flatly

"Hello Juno" Lydia said quitely sitting down on the couch beside Adam and Barbra, she felt something cold wrap around her neck.

She froze and turned to see no one there, a shiver went down her spine as she tried to shrug off the feeling but it clung to her.

_"Hey babes"_ A certain poltergeists voice whispered, her eyes winded and she frantically looked around for him but he wasn't any where to be seen _"Invisible" _was all he had to say for Lydia to understand

"We have some good news Lydia!" Adam grinned holding Barb's hand tightly, she nodded happily Lydia looked up

"Yeah, we _might_ have found a way out of the marriage" Barbra continued "Isn't that great?" Lydia's eyes widened as she felt the cold hold her tighter like it was protecting her, she tried her best not to look upset.

"What's wrong Lydia?" Adam asked with concern, she looked up and frowned it hadn't worked

"I-" Lydia tried t say but the words died in her mouth, Juno sighed and took another drag of her cigarette

"Miss Deetz, I think you should tell them" The case worker said "...and Beetle you think I can't tell when your invisible"

The polterguist appeared behind Lydia, his arms around her neck. She gave him a small smile, Barbra jumped out her seat with fright.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" The ghost cried but it didn't work, he just grinned up at her and laughed

"Didn't work before, won't work now" He informed her, Adam scowled at him

"Get your hands off her!" He barked Beetlejuice looked at him and shrugged

"...Nah, I think I'm ok" He chuckled darkly, Lydia gave him a 'You're an ass' look

"Lydia get up!" Adam ordered, Lydia paused looking up at him for a second.

She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman and it was time to stop hiding she needed to tell the truth. Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and leaned back into his arms, she gave Adam and Barbra a sorry look then kissed his cheek. Lydia blushed her eyes down cast, the silence in the room was deafening. Adam blinked not understanding what had just happened as Barbra's jaw dropped, the guilt killed the goth.

She had realized how cliche' it was but she didn't care, why was it wrong to feel that way about him? the polterguist watched the reactions of the two ghosts with joy and pride. He had never seen someone look a mixture of horror, confusion and shock before but he enjoyed it, Lydia let out a small sigh.

_"I'm sorry"_ Lydia whispered "But for some reason I'm happy with him" He gave her a playful glare

"Yeah, for _some_ reason" Beetlejuice laughed putting his chin on the top of her head "If ya know what I mean"

No words came from the ghosts, they just stared at them and then each other. Lydia knew they will end up tell her parents who basically blocked the whole thing from there memories but she tried to stay on the bright side of things, least she happy and not miserable.

"I-I need to think about this" Adam said taking his wife's hand and pulled her to the door

Juno was gone by the time the door clicked shut, Lydia felt her throat tighten. She blinked away tears as her thoughts tortured her, she prayed that she hadn't just lost the people she needed most in her life.

* * *

><p><em>Well there we go, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think! see you again soon :D<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello darlings, welcome back! I don't own __Beetlejuice or any of the characters I've used in this fan fic_

* * *

><p>Lydia's hands began to shake as a tear fell onto her lap, she let out a sob as the sadness wrapped it's claws around her heart suddenly the polterguist was in front of her. She gave him a sad smile and looked back down, guilt made her stomach twist.<p>

"I-I ruined everything" Lydia said as more tears began to run down her cheeks "They'll never look at me the same again" Beetlejuice frowned and used his thumb to wipe away her tears

"You haven't ruined anythin' babes" He said crossing his arms as the goth girl looked up "Those chumps are just worried, hell! the person they're gonna blame for this is me" Lydia shook her head and sniffed

"They'll blame me too" She rubbed her tired eyes, Beetlejuice sat in mid air and gave her a confused look.

"So what are they blamin' you for?...being happy?" He raised an eyebrow "Cause if you ask me that's some twisted shit right there" Lydia let out a small laugh

"My life seems to work that way" The goth girl agreed, she let out a yawn and looked to the clock that hung on the wall "It's 3am... _already_?"

"Tired Lyds?"Beetlejuice asked Lydia nodded and stood up, she almost fell back down but he caught her "You ok?" the polterguist looked a little worried

"Yeah...n-never realized how sleepy I was" She admitted sheepishly yawning "I think all that drama kind of distracted from it"

"Come on then" Beetlejuice smirked as he lifted her bridal style "Time for bed...if ya know what I mean" he wiggled his eyebrows at her

Lydia chuckled and gave him a grin, she was thankful that even though she was exhausted he could still make her laugh. Lydia snuggled deep into his coat feeling her eyes slowly shut, the polterguist noticed she had already fallen asleep and chuckled quitely he took her up the stairs and juiced open her door and juiced back the covers. He put her down on the bed and put the covers over her, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yer gonna make me soft babes" He laughed kissing her forehead "...I shouldn't be so ok with that"

She stirred a little but didn't wake, he yawned and stretched out his arms. He had to admit, sleep sounded like a good idea. He floated around to the other side of her bed and lay next to her and felt his eyes slowly shut, soon Beetlejuice fell asleep.

Slowly the sun began to rise, birds began to chirp as the sky turned from pink to a light blue. Lydia's large brown eyes fluttered open as she woke, she tried to stretch out her arms but noticed her left one was under a loudly snoring polterguist. The goth blushed a little when she realized the she must have snuggled around him whilst she slept, Lydia slowly pulled her arm away and sat up.

She yawned and stretched felling a lot better then she did last night, Lydia got out of bed and decided to have a shower. The goth picked out her clothes and shut the bathroom door behind her, a while later she emerged from the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt with her bat necklace still around her neck. Lydia chuckled when she saw Beetlejuice still asleep, she wondered how she managed to stay asleep with him snoring as loudly as he was.

Lydia re-applied her eyeliner and brushed her hair, Lydia paused and sighed hoping that Barbra and Adam weren't as upset as they were last night. The goth girl grabbed a pair of socks from her drawer and sat on the bed as she tried to pull them on, that's when she felt to hands snake around her waist.

"Hey Lyds" Beetlejuice smirked kissing her neck "Sleep well?" he asked, Lydia nodded and turned around

"Yeah...you know you snore, right?" she laughed, he shrugged grinning at her

"I never claimed to be quite in bed" Beetlejuice winked giving her a kiss on the lips, she kissed back smirking a little

"Pervert" She giggled as he pulled her onto the bed

"You love it babes" Beetlejuice chuckled as he kissed her again, Lydia laughed and pulled away

"You know I do" She winked licking her lips, she pushed him down onto the bed he raised his eyebrows and then frowned

"I can't have anything, can I?" He groaned Lydia gave him a confused look as he sat up pulling a hand down his face in frustration

"Wha-" The goth was about to ask when the door opened showing Barbra holding a breakfast tray

"Barb?" Lydia said in surprise, a hopeful smile on her face

The ghost didn't say a word, she just walked in put it down and left as quickly as she came. Lydia felt the smile fall from her face, she got off the bed and followed after Barbra, The polterguist rolled his eyes and juiced the breakfast tray over to him and started to eat the pancakes with narrowed eyes. Lydia followed her down the landing, hoping for her to stop.

"Barb?" Lydia called again but she was still ignored, she followed half way down the stairs till she put a hand on Barb's shoulder. The ghost stopped walking but didn't turned around, the goth sighed.

"Barbra, I'm sorry" Lydia pleaded "You have to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you or Adam" Barbra turned around her eyes down cast

"We know you didn't..." Barbra said sheepishly looking up "But he's not a good person, Lydia" she shoved her hands into her dress pockets

"He's not that bad" Lydia frowned feeling hopeless "He hasn't hurt me an-" she was about to say but was cut off

"He hasn't hurt you_ yet_" Barbra pointed out and frowned "No one knows what he's capable of" Lydia rolled her eyes

"He wont hurt me" She said giving Barbra a small smile "He's actually a nice guy, he can be an ass but still" The ghost paused thinking over her words, she looked away from Lydia

"...A-Adam said it could be some type of Stockholm syndrome" Barbra said nervously Lydia felt her breath catch in her throat

"Are you kidding?" She spat her eyes widening, she laughed in disbelief "Please tell me you don't believe that, do you?"

"I don't know..." The ghost sighed frowning "I..I really don't" The goth let out a groan

"Why do I have to have a mental condition for this to make sense?" Lydia said with confusion "Why is it so bad for me to feel like this?"

"Its bad because he used you as a key to freedom" Barbra shot back "He's still using you and it just isn't right!" Lydia glared at her

"How would you know?" She barked at her friend, anger flooded threw her veins "You haven't talked to him have you?" Barbra's eyes narrowed

"I have" She snapped "He's an awful pervert who uses people" Lydia glared at her

"Yeah when he had the lock on him!" The goth pointed out "He may be a little..._very _dirty minded but he isn't using me" Barbra sighed shaking her head

"Oh Lydia, w-we want you to be happy" The ghost tried to explain "Adam and I have always wanted what's best for you!"

"What's best for me then?" The goth snarled "A cottage with kids, a husband that's normal?...I don't want that!" Barbra gave her a offended look

"What DO you wan't Lydia?" She asked her eyes sharp "because months ago you would have run screaming if you even heard his name!"

"Maybe I've changed?" Lydia said her anger turning into emotional exhaustion "Maybe I want weird, strange and stupid, is that really so bad? is it?"

Barb didn't speak, she just looked at Lydia her eyes filled with concern and sadness making the guilt return to the goth's stomach. The ghost turned around and left leaving the icy silence to linger, Lydia stood watching until she disappeared and felt frustration and sadness hit her like a train. The argument replayed in her head as she walked back to her room, she just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

Beetlejuice was sat in mid air, upside down reading a small red book with the words '_Diary'_ in beautiful black writing written on it. When he saw Lydia it disappeared from his hands, he began to act Innocent.

"Hey Lyds" He smirked, Lydia guessed he had found something he could used to bribe her with but Lydia didn't care she shut the door and let her back slid down it, she had never felt so horrible in her life.

"The hell?" The polterguist muttered, she didn't look up "Babes you ok?" she shrugged, her large brown eyes staring at nothing

"I don't know what I'm going to do" Lydia said her voice monotones "I don't think they'll let themselves understand"

"Why do the fuck do those idiots need to understand?" Beetlejuice asked Lydia glanced at him

"Because I want them in my life" Lydia pointed out as he floated down in front of her " It's the kind of I care about them and they care about me thing"

"Then why can't they just accept it?"He asked helping her to her feet she smiled sadly at him

"If only it was that easy Beej" Lydia frowned without meaning to she hugged onto him "If only it was that easy"

* * *

><p><em>There we are, this chapter is DONE and don't forget to tell me what you think ;D<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello there, I'm back sorry I took ages with this update school work as been a pain in the ass lately! so here it is enjoyed by the way I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters used in the film or cartoon._

* * *

><p>Barbra bit back tears as she walked into the living room and instantly paused, Juno and three other ghosts all dressed in business suits where with her. Adam stood in front of them, his eyes wide with shock.<p>

"What's going on?" Barbra asked timidly going to Adam, Juno took a long drag from her cigarette and blew out the grey smoke

"Gentlemen this is Barbra Maitland" She introduced them "Adams wife, Barbra this is Mr Rook, Mr Deena and Mr Lock"

"Good evening" They greeted her all at once

Mr Rook was tall and thin with moss colored eyes, he had blond combed back hair and was very handsome except for the large gaping knife wound in his chest. Mr Deena was small, fat and bald with a large beard, small beady eyes and bullet hole going right threw his forehead. Mr Lock was a little shorter then Mr Rook, he had sharp brown eyes and tidy salt and pepper hair with a noose hanging from his neck.

"Hello" Barbra said with a fake smile not knowing how to react to them "I don't mean to be rude but why are they here?" Juno folded her arms

"These are the men who have been working on the Beetlejuice case for the last couple of days with me" The ghost explained

"Yes and we are here to arrest one mister Beetlejuice" Mr Rook grinned Barbra's eyes widened

"Y-you're going to take him away?" She asked feeling a faint twist of guilt in her stomach as Mr Deena nodded

"He's very powerful!" Adam exclaimed with wide eyes "Shouldn't you have a police force or-"

"I assure you Mr Maitland" Mr Rook interrupted with a sly grin "We have our methods"

"...but we are here to arrest someone else to" Mr Lock said looking rather nervous "One Lydia Deetz, I believe" Barbra threw her hands over her mouth in shock

"Lydia? this has to be some type of mistake?" He said with confusion "Lydia hasn't-"

"Miss Deetz was seen in the neither world with Mr Beetlejuice by many witnesses" Mr Deena explained with narrowed eyes

"WHAT?" Barbra exclaimed with horror "...B-but she's alive?" Mr Lock nodded

"Yes she is and _that_ is why she is to appear in front of the Neither world court" Mr Rook said crossing his arms "That and the fact she was present when he committed seventeen other crimes" Adam and Barbra exchanged confused and scared looks

"They are to come with us, _now_" Mr Lock insisted with a frown "May I ask where are they, Miss Maitland?"

Barbra gulped and sighed, she really didn't understand why she felt so guilty but she knew that it wouldn't be right to lie to them. Adam took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, she looked up and frowned.

"Up stairs" Barbra said dejectedly Mr Lock, Mr Rook and Mr Deena all disappeared, Juno gave Barbra a sad smile

"You done what you had to" The case worker said taking another drag of her cigarette, Adam nodded in agreement

"Then why dose it feel so wrong?" Barbra asked with sorrow in her eyes

* * *

><p>Lydia sighed deeply as she buried her face into the polterguist's coat, he watched her with curiosity and frowned. A little while back Beetlejuice wouldn't have gave a shit if someone was upset or crying, hell! he would have been the one who made them cry in the first place but for some reason it was different when the one who was crying was Lydia.<p>

"You ok babes?" He asked, the goth looked up and gave him a sad smile

"Yeah...just stressed out" Lydia said with a frown "I just wish all of this could be fixed, I hate being sad" Beetlejuice chuckled and hugged her tight, she giggled and hugged back just as tight

"I agree you don't suit it, Lyds" He said as he released her, Lydia gave him a mock glare and laughed softly "Now enough of this soppy sad shit! I think we should get outta here for a while, ya know I've been dyin' to cause some real chaos in this world!" Lydia gave him a smirk

"Sure but I need to eat first" The goth glanced at her pancakes and then back to him "Well that means I'll need to go to the kitchen"

She walked out the room and shut the door behind her, Beetlejuice quickly pulled the diary back out from his pocket and grinned as he turned the page. Suddenly a loud scream came from the hallway, the polterguist dropped the small book and quickly went out to the landing. Mr Rook and Mr Lock where holding both of Lydia's arms stopping her from getting away, the ground began to shake.

"GET YER FUCKING HANDS OF MY LYDS" He snarled loudly, Mr Rook smirked at his reaction

"I'm Mr Rook, this is Mr Lock and he's Mr Deena" He gestured with his free hand to them, Lydia struggled a little

"Get off me!" She cried kicking, that's when Mr Deena went flying back and hit the wall with a loud thump

The railing broke off and curled around Mr Lock making him turn blue, Mr Rook moved quickly whilst Beetlejuice was distracted and as quick as a flash put a hand on the polterguist's shoulder, from his pocket he out pulled a syringe filled with a thick black liquid and injected it into Beetlejuice's neck. The ground went silent as the polterguist blinked, his vision went blurry and slowly began to turn black. He slumped against the wall, his green eyes slowly shut.

The railing fell to the ground around Mr Lock, he let out a sigh of relief and tried to grab Lydia again. Lydia felt her blood turn cold as she watched him fall to the floor, she kicked Mr Lock hard in the shin. He let her go and she rushed to the polterguists aid, the goth tried to wake him up.

"Come on! WAKE UP" She cried shaking him but it didn't work, she looked at Mr Rook in horror "What did you do!" She snarled

"It's like a sedative that works on powers and polterguist's" He explained grabbing her arm and pulling her up roughly "I knew we'd have problems with him" Mr Denna laughed

"Could you have done it before he made me hit the wall?" He asked dusting off his jacket

"I was almost crushed to death with a railing" Mr Lock said with a laugh "Count your self lucky" he walked over to the polterguist, took handcuffs out his pocket and clicked them around his wrists

"W-What are you doing?" Lydia asked confused as Mr Rook handcuffed her too

"We're part of the neither world court" Mr Deena explained with narrowed eyes "You have no idea how much trouble your in!"

"So your the police?" Lydia asked, Mr Lock laughed mockingly

"No, no the police are far to _untrained_ to deal with poltergeists" He explained "I think we're ready Mr Rook" The tall man nodded

"NO LET GO!" Lydia began to struggle again, Mr Rook sighed and rolled his eyes at her

"I really hoped you wouldn't have put up a fight too" He said and the next thing Lydia knew something hit her head

With that everything went black, Lydia opened her eyes slolwy and realized she was in a jail cell. She looked around confused to see Mr Rook leaning on the bars outside with a smirk on his face, Lydia rubbed her eyes and heard chains she realized her hands where shackled to the wall

"Where am I!" She hissed "Where's Beetlejuice!"

"Your in a holding cell" He said and then shrugged "He's in the one next to you" Lydia gave him a piercing glare

"LET ME OUT" She yelled, Mr Rook laughed and shook his head

"You've still got four more hours till you've to go to court" Mr Rook said and disappeared leaving Lydia alone in the dark

She groaned loudly when she realized how sore her head was, she looked around the large empty cell to see nothing but stone and dust. She hated it here, that's when she heard it a moan coming from the cell next to her. Lydia's eyes widened as she tried to get closer but the shackles restricted her, she heard it again.

"BEEJ?" Lydia yelled, there was along silence as she strained her ears "BEETLEJUICE!" This time she heard chains rattling

"Oh hell..what I drink-" She heard him slur and then pause "WHY THE FUCK AM I CHAINED UP!" Lydia smiled happy just to hear him talk

"Beetlejuice!" She called again, Lydia heard him struggling

"Lyds?" He called "Where are you, the hell is going on!" He asked, the polterguist sounded worried

"I'm in the cell next to you" Lydia explained "They injected something into your neck...Mr Rook said it was like a power sedative or something"

There was a pause and then the sound of him struggling hard against his chains, Lydia prayed he had his powers back.

"B-Babes I can't juice..." Beetlejuice said as he began to panic "THOSE BASTARDS, WHEN I GET OUT THERE I'M GONNA-"

Lydia put her hands over her ears not really wanting her head ache to get any worse or to hear the long stream of swears and promised deaths to the men that had locked them up, she waited and took her hands away from her ears.

"WITH A FUCKING PIPE-" She heard the polterguist scream, the goth sighed and put her hands back over her ears

"This is going to be a long for fours" She muttered under her breath

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think :D<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey! sorry I'm late with this one this seems to be a habit I'm getting into but I promise they'll be updated more regularly :D Oh and I don't own Beetlejuice_

* * *

><p>Lydia let out a groan, the chains had rubbed against her skin leaving large red marks over pale her wrists. She shivered with the cold, Lydia had noticed that in the netherworld the air clings to you more then the living world. She removed her hands from her ears and let out a reveled sigh when she realized the cell next to hers had went silent, she could still hear him trying to fight against the chains though.<p>

"Beej?" She called softly her voice a little horse from not talking for a while, the chains stopped rattling

"I'm here, you ok babes?" He asked curiously, the polterguist sound frustrated

"I'm fine just a little tired" She shrugged "What about you?" Lydia heard him sigh angrily

"Pissed" Beetlejuice grunted "How long do you think we've been here?" He asked, Lydia frowned

"Feels like years" The goth admitted "But I would say it has to be about four hours now" this seemed to annoy him more

"Then where the _fuck_ are those idiots?" He growled, he started to rattle his chains again and then paused letting out a laugh

"Whats so funny?" Lydia raised an eyebrow feeling a little confused

"These chains are givin' me an idea, Lyds" The polterguist chuckled darkly, Lydia's face turned scarlet

"Shut it" She laughed "Its not like they'll be letting us out of here anyway"

"I never heard a no" Beetlejuice said the sleaze dripped from his words, Lydia rolled her eyes

"Fine, _If_ they let us out you can do whatever you want" She teased him sarcastically, the goth heard his cheer but before she could tell him she was joking the sound out a door opening made her look up

A tall burly man walked up to her cell door and glared at her, he held a large rusty key in his hands. Lydia felt her heart jump into her mouth, she hadn't thought about what she was going to say in court.

"Lydia Deetz, I presume" The man said, he had a thick cockney accent and had a leg missing

"Ye-yeah" The goth nodded the man opened the cell door and walked in

"HEY BOZO! YOU TOUCH 'ER AND I'LL BREAK YOUR SPINE" She heard Beetlejuice yell angrily

"Ah that must be Mr Juice, your husband?" He asked slightly amused, Lydia nodded

"He is, am I going to court now?" The goth asked timidly, the man nodded and unchained her from the wall

"Yes" Was all he said before hauling her up by the wrist, she let out a small yelp of pain

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!" Beetlejuice who had heard her yelp screamed

The bulky man pulled her outside the cell, the air seemed to get colder. Lydia could hear her teeth chattering now, she hugged her free arm around herself. He walked over to Beetlejuice's cell and opened the door with a click, Lydia watched as the man walked in.

"When I get my juice back I'll kill you" Beetlejuice hissed angrily as he was hauled out by the chains around his wrists

"Why can't you unchain him?" Lydia asked shocked, the bulky man raised and eyebrow

"Cause I know a fighter when I see one" He said, the goth frowned and shivered

"You cold babes?" Beetlejuice asked, she nodded and hugged herself tight

"Yeah, I'm usually fine with the cold but here its different" She admitted with a sigh, Beetlejuice watched the man walk in front

He lifted his arms and grinned at Lydia, she gave him a confused look.

"What?" She then realized what he was trying to do and laughed quitely, she went under the chains and put an arm around his back hugging into him.

"I'm a smart guy, right Lyds?" He smirked happily at her, she chuckled

"Yeah _smart_, lets call it that" Lydia teased grinning at him as they walked

They where lead down a long stone hallway, the man pushed open two beautiful large oak doors with silver polished handles. They walked into the empty court room, Lydia looked around confused.

"Where is everyone?" She asked giving the man an odd look, he turned to her

"You have to be seated before the court is called into session" He explained walking past her then with a slight pause "Hope you get what you want out of this"

"Thanks..." The goth said before he shut the doors behind him, leaving them both alone.

Lydia took a deep steadying breath and ducked under the polterguist's arms, he let out a groan as she grabbed the chains and pulled him to the seats in front of the judge.

"Hey Lyds" The polterguist called making her glance at him "Why don't we just leave? you heard him! the court won't come into session unless we sit"

The goth considered this for a second before sighing and shaking her head, Lydia was tired of running from things. Like she said before she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman.

"No! We're going to win this, got it?" She snapped, Beetlejuice stared at her before smirking at her with lust glinting in his eyes

"You know I love it when your feisty?" He asked chuckling quitely, Lydia rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek

"Come on you dog" She laughed pulling his chains to the seats, Lydia sat down and looked up at Beetlejuice "Sit"

"Woof" He huffed at her before sitting that's when the sound of a hammer smacking down on wood echoed threw the court room

The lights flickered and suddenly the room was filled with ghosts and ghouls, Lydia almost jumped out her seat. She blinked when she saw that Beetlejuice just rolled his eyes and crossed his chained arms with a groan, the judge appeared glaring down at them. She glanced at the tabled next to there's to see a sniveling man holding many beirfcases, he was dressed all in blue and had green skin.

In the jury sat hundreds of ghouls, monsters and ghosts all wounded and looking rather angry. Lydia realized that they where just some of the people they had hurt, she took a steadying breath.

"Order in the court!" A deep voice boomed loudly, Lydia noticed it was the man who had took them from the cells who was now standing next to the judges stand "The honorable judge Mental residing" Beetlejuice glared up at the skeleton judge in front of him

"GUILTY!" Judge Mental screamed banging his hammer, Lydia pulled a hand down her face in frustration

"Your honor Beetlejuice has done nothing wrong! and we haven't even had a fair trial" Lydia called out The lawyer sneered at her

"Nothing wrong?" He cackled sarcastically "He's hurt millions of people, ghost, ghouls and monsters! He brought one of the LIVING into the world of the DEAD, he's the biggest fraud and liar in our world, he also forced a mortal into marriage for his own befit! if that isn't wrong then I don't know what is" The jury and all the people behind the cheered and cried out that he should be thrown to the sand worms

"But-" Lydia tried to say but the lawyer shout over her

"Your honor I beg you, throw this polterguist to the sand worms! have him exorcised" He yelled over the cheers of the crowds "Just don't let him continue to break all the rules in our world and her's" Lydia looked at Beetlejuice in horror, he gave her a scared look.

_"Babes you gotta help me"_ He whispered, Lydia felt her heart sink

"JUDGE!" Lydia cried, everyone went silent looking at the goth, whispering menacingly as the glared at her "He may be a liar but haven't we all lied at one point?"

The lawyer raised and eyebrow as, the ghouls and monsters agreed grudgingly that they had lied at one point.

"What is the point of this?" He growled at her, the goth gave him a pointed glare then turned to the crowd

"Haven't we all made mistakes?" Lydia asked her eyes shining as she looked pleadingly at the crowds behind her "He never hurt anyone so badly that they couldn't put yourself's back themselves has he?" The crowds shrugged and nodded in agreement

"Just because we can put ourselves back together doesn't mean he can just get away with it!" The lawyer sneered as people began to agree with him again

"...But don't you see? I was forced to marry him, _sure._..but I realized how much I needed him" Lydia blushed a little as she put her heart into her words "Yeah he's an ass but he means the world to me...P-please don't take that away from me" She took his hand when she said the last part

The crowd and jury awed as she smiled sheepishly at them, that's when the lawyer slammed his hand down on the table and turned to the judge.

"HE STILL BROKE THE LAW!" He shouted angrily as the crowd stopped "He HURT US! He'll do it again and who knows how badly, think about it its Beetlejuice we are taking about here! I have a witness Id like to call to the stand, Miss Deetz!"

She narrowed her eyes and walked to the stand, sat down with her arms folded. The lawyer paced up and down, ringing his hands like to old cloths.

"So Miss Deetz you are in a happy relationship with..._him_?" He asked, Lydia didn't even hesitate, she nodded "You realize he's a polterguist?"

"Yeah I do" The goth said blankly, the Lawyer stopped pacing and looked oddly at her

"Miss Deetz are you alive?" He asked, Lydia nodded "...Also you realize that he's one of the most hated criminals in the nether world?"

"I don't hate him" Lydia said and smirked a little "I don't think I ever will and I don't care if he is!"

"So you admit he's a criminal!" The lawyer gasped "Your honor I'd call that a confession!" Judge mental nodded banging his hammer hard down on the wood of his stand

"GUILTY!" the judge cried loudly "JURY! do you all agree?" He asked, they all nodded and the room cheered as Lydia let out a horrified gasp

"I SENTENCE BEETLEJUICE TO EXORCISM" Judge Mental shouted venom dripped from his words, Lydia felt her blood turn cold

"NO! NOO" Lydia screamed but her screams where lost in the cheers "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" She cried out begging but no one payed attetion

She looked quickly to the polterguist to see Beetlejuice struggled hard as three guards grabbed him, Lydia jumped from the stand and ran to help but another guard grabbed onto her. She could see him kicking and yelling trying to break away but it wasn't working, Lydia stomped on the foot of the guard making him screech in pain. She dashed to Beetlejuice feeling her heart sink when she was grabbed again.

"BEETLEJUICE!" The goth screamed as he was dragged out the door, Lydia felt the tears rush down her face

* * *

><p><em>So there we are, hope you enjoyed this XD next chapter soon! and please tell me what you thought <em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone! hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters used in this story :D_

* * *

><p>Lydia kicked and screamed violently as the man who had let her out of her cell dragged her back, he took her down the hallway and back to the dungeon. He threw her in the cell roughly and locked the door with a rusty click. She rushed to the bars and grabbed his shirt, anger raged in her dark eyes.<p>

"WHERE'S BEETLEJUICE?" She yelled angrily hate flooded threw her veins "Why am I here?" The man grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, Lydia hit the floor hard.

"He's getting ready for his exorcism" He snapped cruelly "You've been put in here to wait for it then to watch and be sent back after words" Lydia stared up at him from the floor

"WH-what!" She gasped, scrambling to her feet "That's evil! that's sick!" Lydia stared at him in horror

"It's so you don't get any ideas about coming back" He informed her with a wicked smirk "Sorry miss" he leaned against the stone wall behind him

"T-this is..." Lydia stumbled back, she let herself slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her throat tightened "I cant...how-" The man cracked his neck

"Its alright, you shouldn't have to wait long" He grinned at her "Just think of it this way, you'll be free soon" Lydia looked up hatred burned in her eyes

"Free? from the man I've fell in love with!" She snarled venomously, she felt hate and sadness crash threw her "Fuck you, just _fuck you_"

He stared at her with a surprised look and let out a loud laugh, she looked up at him with confusion.

"What are you laughing at!" She growled, he walked to the bars and knelled down so he could look at her

"You're in love with him?" He asked curiously "...I don't believe it" The goth narrowed her eyes

"W-why?" She asked very voice wavering a little "Why ca-can't anyone believe it?" He shrugged

"Because a guy like him is the worse chose for a girl like you" He stated standing up, suddenly a door opened revealing a man wearing long black robes

"Its time, bring her" He had an English accent, the man nodded and took out his keys and opened the cell door

"Come on" He said pulling her up by the arm, Lydia kicked him hard but he just gave her a blank look and continued to pull her down the hallway

"LET GO!" She yelled fight against his grip with all her might but he didn't "LET GO OF ME NOW!"

* * *

><p>Beetlejuice was dragged kicking and swearing into a large room by three dead men and was chained to the wall, he narrowed his eyes at the man holding a book in front of him as the others left the room.<p>

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" He snarled fighting against the chains violently, the mans scarlet eyes where all that you could see under the hood.

"I'm no one" He answered simply "The only thing you need to know is that I'll be preforming the exorcism" The polterguist eyes widened in horror

"NO you can't, what about Lyds!" He asked face paled, the man looked down at him.

"Do not worry, she'll be here to watch" He explained to the polterguist, his mouth hung open uselessly

"W-WHAT?" Beetlejuice yelled hysterically "NO, you can't do that to her!" The man chuckled

"I'm not sorry that your mortal has to watch you die again" He said with slight amusement "I'm sorry that you are the one to blame for making her watch you die"

Beetlejuice tried to punch the man but the chains restricted him, he fought hard wanting to tear part the man but it was useless. The man opened the book and muttered some words, Beetlejuice went flying back and screamed in pain, it felt like millions of hot needles where piercing his man muttered some more words and suddenly Beetlejuice roared again as the feeling of the needles being ripped out made him violently eyes blurred as the shock of the pain began to made him dizzy, his eyes began to lose color as the pain intensified. The door opened revealing another man in black robes, he paused for a second before talking.

"Are you ready?" The man asked, the man with the book glanced at Beetlejuice and nodded

"Bring the girl" He demand, Beetlejuice let out another cry of pain as he muttered something else.

* * *

><p>The man pulled Lydia past the court room, down a hallway and to a large black oak door. He pulled it open, the door creaked and revealed a cold, dusty large room. Beetlejuice was on his knees with his arms chained to the wall again, he looked like he was in pain. A man stood at his side dressed like the man in black robes but was holding a book in his hand.<p>

There was a waist high metal barrier in front of them, there was three rows of seats pointed towards him. Lydia struggled harder as she tried to get to him but the man holding her wouldn't let go, she felt her heart sink.

_"Beetlejuice!"_ She whispered in shock as she was pushed into a seat, the arms of the seat and the legs had skeleton hands that clamped onto her wrists and ankles "Beetlejuice!" The goth called on him, The polterguist looked up his eyes where foggy and far off lacking in the brilliant color that she loved.

_"...Babes?"_ His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper, Lydia felt her throat tighten_ "...you ok?"_

"I-I'm fine" She said as her eyes blurred with tears, the man standing beside him raised his hand

"Silence" His voice was monotones and dreary "I will begin" Lydia struggled harder, she felt her heart beat like a drum in her chest

"NO, NO!" She cried struggling harder and harder, the man who was holding the book looked at her she could see the blood red eyes glowing under the hood

"I DEMAND SILENCE" His voice echoed around the room, Lydia felt her mouth hang open uselessly like the ability to speak had been taken from her

The man stood there and began to read from the book, his voice droned on. Lydia was confused at first but she began to realize what it was doing, She watched as Beetlejuice's eyes began to glow brightly and his body shook. She tried to scream but she couldn't, tears poured down her face as she watched in horror as Beetlejuice begin to scream and roar in pain as his essence was ripped out him.

He met Lydia's eyes and tried to look strong, to prove that he was going to be ok but she saw right threw it. The mans words began to get faster and faster, Beetlejuice's screams became more morbid and blood curling until he went silent as the man began to slow his words. Suddenly there was a long silence, Beetlejuice fell limp as his chains rattled the man who read the book slammed it shut and held it to his chest, without another word he turned into spiders that climbed and scrambled off into the darkness of the ceiling.

The skeleton hands released Lydia making her fall out the chair on to the ground, the man standing next to her tried to grab her but he failed. The goth let out a startled scream pass her lips as she regained the power to speak and ran to the polterguist on the floor, she pushed open the metal barrier door and fell to her knees. she shook him with trembling hands, wanting him to look at her with the same old sleazy grin.

"Beej? BEEJ" She cried shaking him gently "...Please no, _no!_ wake up come on, PLEASE WAKE UP!" The goth begged, felling sorrow clasp her heart

Beetlejuice didn't look up nor did he move, Lydia sobbed deeply into his jacket as she came to the realization that the man she loved, the insane polterguist and the man she fell for was gone forever.

* * *

><p><em>The end...<em>

_Nope, only joking there's more chapters to come, keep watching and don't forget to tell me what you think! 3 _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello again my lovely people, I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the characters in the movie or cartoon. I hope you enjoy this! :D_

* * *

><p>Lydia never wanted this to happen, she couldn't handle the amount of sorrow that weighed on her shoulders as she clung to Beetlejuice's jacket. She had never felt something this painful since her mother died, it was like losing a limb. Waves of sadness, despair and devastation crashed over her as she let out uncontrollable sobs. Her tears stained his shirt, she looked up at him threw tear blurred eyes.<p>

_"I'm so-sorry"_ She managed to choke out, guilt twisted in her stomach as her thoughts tortured her that's when she heard the sound of foot steps behind her

"Miss, it's time for you to leave" The man who brought her here explained, Lydia felt her sadness turn to bitter anger

"...Jus-just fuck off" She growled menacingly, she turned back to the polterguist the reality of the situation began to sink in "I...I need time"

"Time I don't have" The man muttered impatiently, the goth whipped around tears poured down her face

"I'm sorry this is such an incontinence to you!" She snarled, her words dripped with venom "I'm sorry my loss is such a burden on you"

"I will not tell you again, its time for you to go back" he stated more sternly this time, Lydia let out a whimper and looked back to Beetlejuice

"G-give me a three more minutes please" She begged, the man paused staring at the girl in front of him and nodded with a blank exspression

"You have three minutes" He agreed crossing his arms, Lydia turned back around letting out a whimper as she felt her heart weigh heavy in her chest, she moved closer to him

_"I-It was my fault...I-I should have ac-acted quicker"_ The goth whispered into his ear, tears began to well in her eyes again _"I should have moved quicker and stopped them...o-oh go-god" _she let out a heart broken sob as the tears fell quicker

_"I should have done mo-more" _Lydia admitted, her whole being ached _"You where the...You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I-I don't know what to do. Be-Beetlejuice I'm scared, I just..."_ She paused letting out a dejected sigh

"You have a minute" The man pipped up rudely, Lydia felt panic spike threw her "Hurry up."

_"...I never wanted this to end, I wanted so much more" _She sobbed feeling her heart sink _"I don't care if it's wrong but I-I believe that I was in love with you...and I always will be, I never wanted to say this but I have no choice. I-I...Goodbye my ghost wi-with the most" _Lydia's body was shaking as she leaned back away from him and placed a loving kiss on his cold lips, she felt something spark threw her like what happened on the day they got married.

"It's time to go" The man spoke up, he walked toward her and grabbed her arm tightly Lydia felt her heart beating faster and faster as looked back to Beetlejuice

That's when she swore she saw him mouth something, Lydia's heart jumped into her mouth as new hope suddenly burst in her chest. She pulled at the man as she tried to get back to the polterguist, she knew he was alive.

_"Beej...?" _Lydia's voice was nothing but a mere whisper, he didn't do anything but she knew she saw something "BEEJ?" The man looked at her oddly

"He's gone, Miss" He spat "Its best you moved on" Lydia shot him a piercing glare, she looked back and saw his fingers twitch.

"BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia cried loudly, her heart was like a steam hammer in her chest. She could feel a chill going up her spine, there was something in that kiss and she'd be damned if she ignored it "BEETLEJUICE!"

"MISS, Will you please stop this stupid behavior" He snarled at her, he pulled her roughly then pushed her hard making her fall back and hit her head against the stone wall, the man loomed over her "HE'S DEAD, THAT MONSTER IS DEAD" Lydia looked up, her eyes burned as everything began to turn black

_"Be-Beetlejuice" _Lydia manged to murmurer before she passed out but she swore she heard something

* * *

><p>A cold chill ran down his back, a tingle ran across his lips and burst sending hundreds of sparks threw his body. He could hear muffled crying, the polterguist tried to speak but the darkness smothered his attempt. That's when the crying became clearer, it was Lydia. Beetlejuice felt the darkness fading around him, he tried to move his arm but all he could manage was a twitch. That's when he heard it, his name. Loud and clear coming from Lydia, he could hear how desperate she sounded.<p>

It made him angry more then angry, fucking pissed. He suddenly heard it again but weaker but it was enough for Beetlejuice to feel a jolt of electricity coarse threw him, he suddenly opened his eyes. He could move again, the polterguist looked down with confusion at himself. He had been exorcised, hadn't he? He snapped back into reality to see Lydia laying on the ground, a little trail of her blood dripped down the wall from her head. A man that Beetlejuice realized was the man who had took them out of the cells.

He was looming over her menacingly, the polterguist got to his feet. The darkness of the ceiling fell down around them as the ground began to shake violently, his hands where balled up into fists. The man whipped around in sheer horror to see the polterguist standing there, he fell back in shock. Beetlejuice narrowed his eyes at him making the man rise into the air, he grabbed his head screaming loudly as his face began to crack. His stomach filled with white hot razors making him let out blood curling shrieks of pain, Beetlejuice threw him hard down on the ground making the razors cut threw his stomach.

He lifted him again and with a sicking crack of bone and flesh ripped him into two, the razors clattered into the ground. Beetlejuice smirked, it felt good to have his juice back. He suddenly heard a moan and turned his attention to Lydia, he rushed to her aid and touched her head lightly. The cut healed and the blood suddenly stopped, Lydia opened her large dark eyes slowly and blinked with confusion seeing him.

"Beej?" She said mystified, he nodded and picked her up bridal style with a large grin "BEEJ! HOW?" She squealed

"I heard you needed me" He laughed smugly, "And the fact you I gave you some of my juice at the wedding" Lydia let out a happy sob as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight

"T-this is amazing, so I brought you back with that kiss?" She asked blinking away the rest of the dizziness, he nodded making a single happy tear raced down her cheek "D-don't you ever do that to me again" Beetlejuice chuckled and nodded

"I won't babes, I promise" The polterguist juiced open the door and gave her a kiss "You have no idea how good it feels to do that" he admitted with a sleazy smirk

"I know" Lydia laughed kissing him back, he pulled away and smiled at her as they walked out of the room suddenly a cold realization made him frown

"Whats wrong?" The goth asked curiously when she noticed his sudden frustration

"We're gonna have to get married again Lyds" He informed her with a smirk "You technically where widowed while I was dead...well gone, I'm already dead"

"I don't care!" Lydia grinned widely "Lets get married again, this time without the tears and anger ok?" The polterguist nodded happily

"With a proper honey moon?" He asked, Lydia rolled her eyes playfully with a smile

"Sure!" She agreed giving him a kiss on the lips, there was a pause before he spoke up again

"How about we do what I was taking about earlier?" Beetlejuice asked, Lydia gave him a mock glare

"I'm not doing_ that_ in the dungeon" She said with a smirk, the polterguist let out a loud laugh and shook his head

"No, this time it's not about sex" He chuckled, Lydia raised an eyebrow "I meant how about we get out here and reek some real havoc in your world before the wedding?" The goth's eyes twinkled with glee

"I would love that" She admitted with a huge Cheshire cat like grin, Beetlejuice gave her a wink and paused

"One second" He said putting her down on the floor, she looked up at him curiously as he stood there and cracked his fingers. Suddenly the sound of meaty flesh ripping and sound of horrifying screams echoed down the hallways. Beetlejuice looked at Lydia with a hint of curiosity, he gave her a smirk.

"What's the goriest thing you can think of, Lyds?" He asked her with a smile, Lydia paused and nodded to herself

"Four knifes pinning you down as your stomach his filled with flesh eating maggots or kicking a wall with bamboo under your toe nails" The goth said with satisfaction, Beetlejuice gave her a wicked smirk

"Oh babes, how did I get so lucky?" He chuckled darkly as he twitched his fingers, suddenly the air filled with the sound of muffled shrill screams and loud morbid howls of pain, Beetlejuice nodded and straightened his jacket "Done" Lydia stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Lets get the hell out of here" the polterguist said and wrapped his around her waist, Lydia blushed and kissed his cheek

"Lets" She agreed, she never needed him more then she did right now and somewhere down deep she knew he felt the same.

Beetlejuice felt over whelming sense of happiness rush threw him, he had her and she had him. Lydia was his and that's all they needed, he deepened the kiss and then pulled away letting her up for some air. He chuckled and held her close, yeah she was all he needed.

The end

* * *

><p><em>So there we are, it's all finished now! I hope you're all not pissed at the ending, I'll end up writing up more different LydiaBeetlejuice fan fics in the future so I would keep an eye out. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you thought! Love you all for the nice reviews, see you in the future 3 _


End file.
